Diamante purpura
by agu10play
Summary: Hay sentimientos que no pueden guardarse... para siempre. Una promesa incumplida, un corazón roto, y una joya que cambiaría sus destinos. La canción de una unicornio que no se rindió ante nada ni nadie, y se arriesgó a buscar el verdadero amor.
1. El regalo perfecto

_Capítulo 1 – El regalo perfecto_

Un manto de nubes grises se había extendido en un instante sobre aquella hermosa tarde, en que la gran ciudad equestriana de Canterlot rebozaba de vitalidad y movimiento. ¿La razón? Faltaba solo un día para la Noche de los Corazones Cálidos, y eran pocos los equinos dispuestos a esperar hasta último momento para hacer las compras referidas a tal festejo.

La alegría de las fiestas podía sentirse en el aire, y el espíritu de aquella noche había llegado al corazón de cada poni en toda Equestria. Aunque claro, esto no solo había sucedido con tales criaturas, y esto podía percibirse a simple vista cuando un joven dragón de escamas purpuras luciendo una gabardina marrón y una bufanda gris, apenas más alto que un semental, caminaba apresuradamente a través de la acera. Cargando una gran cantidad de paquetes en su espalda, mientras dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro.

Aquel se encontraba comprobando una pequeña lista mental de lo que aún le faltaba, ocasionalmente saludando a algún poni que reconocía. Después de todo, habitantes de todo el reino se dirigían al centro para esta ocasión.

_Decoración... ¡Listo! Abrigos... ¡Listo! Cena... ¡Listo! Solo me faltan los presentes... _-Pensaba mientras ingresaba en una antigua biblioteca en la calle principal que el bien conocía, pues durante su infancia en múltiples ocasiones había sido arrastrado allí contra su voluntad.

—¡Spike! Ha pasado mucho tiempo... -Exclamó un viejo poni de melena gris desde el mostrador al verle entrar.

—¡Señor Leaden Dream! -Devolvió, dejando el cargamento a un lado y aproximándose para abrazar fuertemente al anciano.-

—Oh... a mí también me da gusto verte. -Le palmeó la espalda.

—En verdad, no esperaba volver a verlo por aquí. Creí que su sobrina atendía la biblioteca ahora...

—Y esperabas encontrarte con ella, ¿No es así, mozalbete?

—No me refería a eso. Star me dijo que usted ya no trabajaba aquí.

—Uh, ella quería viajar a Ponyville para pasar tiempo con su familia, y como no tenía nadie a quien dejar el negocio, pues...

—Ya veo.

—¡Pero mírate, muchacho! ¡Que estuche! ¡Y pensar que la última vez que te vi ibas en el lomo de Twilight!

—Bueno, gracias. Han pasado muchos años.

—¿Y Twilight? ¿No está contigo?

—Ahora está en el castillo con sus amigas, preparando todo para la ceremonia de mañana en la noche. Aproveché la oportunidad para comprar las cosas que nos faltaban.

—Ya, no digas más. Estás buscando algo para ella, ¿No es así?

—Se podría decir. -Aceptó, sonriente.- La verdad es que hice un encargo para estas fiestas, y esperaba que hubiese llegado.

—Claro, claro, dame un segundo y revisaré en la trastienda, de seguro mi sobrina lo dejó preparado para ti. -Completó con un tono sugerente al final.

—Señor Dream, por favor... -Pidió, ligeramente avergonzado.

—¡Ja! ¡Niños! Solo dame un segundo, ahora vuelvo.

Una vez el bibliotecario se perdió tras las cortinas, el dragón aprovechó para observar la tienda con más detenimiento. Habían pasado años desde la última vez que había estado allí en compañía del anciano, y muchas cosas habían cambiado.

Tanto las estanterías como los mostradores habían sido movidos, y también se habían colocado otros nuevos. Las colecciones que de niño él distinguía por la fuente y el color de los lomos habían dejado de existir, y hasta hacia unos cuantos meses aquel era terreno desconocido para él.

—Ugh... ¡Aquí... está! -Exclamó el poni terrestre, regresando de la trastienda con un gigantesco objeto rectangular envuelto en papel de color, que parecía estar a punto de quebrarle la columna en poco tiempo. El dragón se apresuró a auxiliarlo con aquel paquete, procediendo a depositarlo rápidamente en el mostrador.

—Gracias, muchacho. Mi espalda ya no es la de antes. -Continuó, tronando su cuello.- ¿Se puede saber qué es?

—"_Compendio de magia: Volúmenes 37 a 72_". -Reveló con una sonrisa.

—Oh, ya, lo recuerdo. Aquí compró los primeros 36 volúmenes, ¿No es así?

—Sí. Se imprimieron unos pocos cientos de ejemplares de este, pero hablé con Star y... me dijo que lo conseguiría fácilmente, que podía estar seguro.

—Ya veo. Es más, esta nota estaba pegada al paquete, pero se cayó cuando lo traía hacia aquí. -Le dijo, tomando y extendiendo un papel de un espacio bajo su melena.

_"Spike: Te dije que lo conseguiría. ¡Me debes una malteada, dragoncito!_

_¡Feliz noche de los Corazones Cálidos!_

_Con cariño, Amethyst Star."_ -Citó exactamente el anciano, levantando una ceja mientras observaba nuevamente al dragón.

—Si no le conociera, señor Dream, diría que ya había visto la nota.

—Si no te conociera, pequeño Spike, diría que te llevas muy bien con mi sobrina.

—Solo somos amigos, si es lo que le preocupa.

—No me preocupa, a mi edad las preocupaciones son otras... -Dijo mientras anotaba una línea en un gran libro de tapa negra, aparentemente de las ventas.

—En fin, 100 bits, ¿Verdad?

—Exactamente. -Asintió, mientras el dragón buscaba las monedas en un saco atado a su cintura bajo su abrigo.- ¿Hasta cuándo te quedarás en Canterlot?

—Solo hasta después de las fiestas, luego debo volver con Twilight. Dejamos una larga lista de pendientes en casa. -Replicó, dejando las monedas al lado del libro, antes de tomarlo y colocarlo bajo su brazo. Años atrás aquello le habría resultado imposible, pero su actual condición física se lo permitía.

—Ya veo. Spike... fue un gusto volver a verte. -Se despidió, con una sincera sonrisa.

—El gusto es todo mío. -Replicó al aproximarse para abrazarlo una vez más y luego alejarse hacia la puerta, tomando el resto de su carga.- ¡Gracias! ¡Y felices fiestas!

—Igualmente Spike. -Respondió, mientras el dragón atravesaba el portal al sonido de una campanilla, y pronto se perdía entre la multitud.- Igualmente...

* * *

><p>Luego de dejar la biblioteca ya con el regalo de Twilight en sus garras así como el resto de las bolsas, el dragón se dirigió al punto de encuentro que había establecido con su acompañante: La fuente del centro comercial. El pesado libro que ahora cargaba dificultaba ligeramente su caminar, y comenzaba a preguntarse cuanto más debería recorrer de ahora en adelante en compañía del mismo.<p>

Mientras se movía entre aquella multitud, su pensamiento se centró por un momento en la joven bibliotecaria que le había hecho tal favor, y quien en los últimos meses se había vuelto una gran amiga suya, a quien solía visitar cuando debía viajar a Canterlot.

En aquellas ocasiones, podían pasar tardes enteras discutiendo sobre obras poco conocidas e incompletas, saliendo a pasear cada tanto, e incluso almorzando juntos. Tenía una gran confianza con ella, algo que le permitía hablarle de temas que antes solo hubiera tratado con Twilight o Applejack.

Incluso había pensado en invitarla a pasar la celebración de aquel año con él y sus amigas cuando fuera a retirar el regalo de Twilight, pero al parecer esa invitación debería esperar para otra ocasión, pues no había contemplado el hecho de que ella tenía a toda su familia en Ponyville.

—¡Spike! ¡Apresúrate! -Elevó la voz una unicornio blanca de melena azul zafiro con exasperada expresión, junto a otra unicornio de mismo pelaje, de melena purpura y una estatura apenas menor a la de la primera. Ambas lucían vistosos y cálidos abrigos.

—¡Ahí voy! -Dijo alegremente, apresurando el paso.

—¡Rarity, cálmate! Aún tenemos mucho tiempo... -Replicó su hermana menor.

—Sweetie Belle, querida, aún hay mucho de lo que debemos ocuparnos. La celebración será mañana en la noche, y los conjuntos de las chicas aún no están listos.

—¡Pero tienes varios conjuntos listos en el castillo!

—¡Eso no viene al caso! Esta es una ocasión muy especial, ¡No podemos presentarnos con un vestido casual!

—¿De qué estás hablando? Si todos son formales.

—Pues se verán casuales frente a los que voy a preparar para esta celebración. -Retrucó ella.

—Por todos los cielos... ¡Hola Spike! -Saludó la menor, al arribar el dragón finalmente.

—¡Oye, Sweetie! ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que estarías practicando con el coro. -Cuestionó, extrañado.

—Nah, lo he pensado y... este año no participaré.

—¿En verdad? ¿Por qué? -Inquirió, extrañado.

—A decir verdad... creo que ya estoy algo grande para todo eso. Además debo cuidar mi voz, el ingreso a la Escuela de Música será en unas semanas y no quiero sobre exigirme. Y pues, no quería estar sola en el castillo, asique vine a acompañarles. -Concluyó felizmente.

—Ya veo... de acuerdo, ¿Nos vamos?

—Espera un momento Spike, aun necesito algunas piezas de tela. ¿Serias tan amable de acompañarme? -Pidió Rarity.

—Será un placer, _milady_. -Asintió caballerosamente, antes de ponerse a su lado.

—Apropósito, ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

—Estaba platicando con un viejo amigo.

—¿En la biblioteca?

—Así es.

—¿Conseguiste el libro?

—Sip.

—Perfecto, entonces ya podemos volcarnos enteramente en esto. -Dijo Rarity, satisfecha.

* * *

><p>Mientras platicaban, subieron al segundo piso en busca de la tienda de telas que la diseñadora había avistado antes, encontrándose con un local apenas más grande que la biblioteca que el dragón había visitado, pero que estaba a rebasar de clientela.<p>

Luego de lo que pareció una eternidad mientras que Rarity seleccionaba todo el material que más tarde necesitaría, Spike y Sweetie Belle observaban a la modista cual potranca en una tienda de dulces.

—¿Crees que vaya a cambiar algún día? -Preguntó Sweetie, en extremo aburrida.

—Lo dudo. -Respondió con una sonrisa.

—Eso pensé. -Suspiró, derrotada.

—Es una lástima que no vayas a estar en el coro este año. De verdad me hubiera gustado oírte cantar.

—Tranquilo. Si hay algo que no les falta este año, son nuevos talentos. Algunos, bastante prometedores. No te preocupes, no vas a aburrirte.

—Aún así, no será lo mismo. Estoy seguro de que Rarity piensa igual.

—A veces es difícil saber en que está pensando. -Respondió ella, algo distante. A los pocos segundos, el dragón se percató de que la potra se había perdido en sus pensamientos.

—Oye... Sweetie. ¿Sweetie? Tierra llamando a Sweetie Belle, ¿Puedes oírme?

—¿Qué? Uh, disculpa. Estaba... pensando en algo.

—Me he dado cuenta. -Respondió sin cambiar su expresión. La unicornio le dirigió una mirada risueña antes de hablar.

—Oye Spike, uh... ¿Tienes que hacer algo después de esto? -Inquirió, algo incómoda.

—Mmm... supongo que tengo la tarde libre, ¿Por qué?

—Pues-...

—¡Sweetie, cariño! ¿Puedes darme un casco con esto? -Llamó la modista, desde una de las estanterías.

—¡Ahí voy...! _Luego te digo, ¿Si?_ -Susurró al dragón, quien asintió con una sonrisa mientras la unicornio iba en busca de su hermana, que colocó sobre su espalda un gran retazo de tela intentando aproximar las medidas. Spike le dirigió una sonrisa que ella correspondió con un dejo de exasperación.

Luego de una larga mañana siguiendo a la modista, Spike y Sweetie finalmente cayeron rendidos en los asientos de la última de las veinte tiendas que, según Rarity, tenía todo lo que necesitaban.

Claro que, para este punto, los brazos y espalda del dragón eran finas ramas secas que se romperían a la menor agregación de peso, mientras que la unicornio menor había sido el maniquí andante de su hermana, debiendo permanecer completamente inmóvil cada vez que debía probar como quedaría tal agregado a cada una de sus amigas.

—Ya no siento las piernas. -Se lamentaba la yegua.

—Y que lo digas. ¿Cuánto llevamos haciendo esto?

—Perdí la noción del tiempo cuando entramos a la zapatería.

—De verdad, creí que había sido un viaje de ida unicamente. -Bromeó. Incluso a la unicornio le resultaba difícil reír debido al desgaste físico.

—No sé de dónde saca la energía para esto. En serio, no conozco a nadie que se entusiasme tanto por lo que hace, más que ella.

—Créeme, en ese sentido Twilight puede ser incluso más entusiasta. Hubo varias ocasiones en que, al haberse obsesionado con una novela, pasó días enteros sin dormir.

—¿En verdad?

—De martes a jueves, ni siquiera se detenía mientras almorzábamos.

—Oh...

—Si. La primera vez que intenté separarla de sus libros por causa de ello fue la última. Creí que no viviría para contarlo.

—Supongo que en eso se parecen.

—Oye Sweetie, antes querías decirme algo, ¿Verdad? ¿Qué era? -Preguntó con curiosidad. Aún cuando se trataba de un asunto de extrema importancia, la unicornio se avergonzó de si misma por haberlo olvidado.

—Necesito tu ayuda, Spike. -Le dijo finalmente. El dragón la observó seria y pacientemente, esperando más detalles.- Quiero regalarle a Rarity algo especial este año. Algo... realmente especial.

—Cielos, por un momento pensé que era algo grave. -Rió aquel.- Claro, no hay problema. ¿Y en qué estás pensando?

—¡En nada! ¡Ese es el problema! -Reveló, afligida por causa de ello.- Recorrí cada tienda de Canterlot, de Ponyville, Manehattan y Fillydelphia, y por más que busqué, aun no lo he encontrado.

—Tranquila, hay muchas tiendas por aquí. Solo necesitas buscar con más calma.

—Créeme Spike, llevo semanas buscando, por aquí y por allá, y no he hallado nada lo suficientemente especial.

—Vamos, no necesitas algo en extremo especial, solo un gesto que le demuestre que le importas. Mejor deja eso para cuando Rarity vaya a casarse. -Bromeó una vez más. Sin embargo, a Sweetie Belle no le había hecho una pizca de gracia. Es más, se mostraba nerviosa, y Spike la conocía. Algo no andaba bien.

—¿Estás bien? -Inquirió, logrando únicamente que la poni desviara la mirada hacia su hermana mayor con cierta duda.- Sweetie, ¿Qué está sucediendo?

—Había algo más que debía decirte también, pero... comencé a postergarlo una y otra vez. No quería que te enteraras por mí, pero la otra opción ahora no suena...

—Sweetie Belle, me estás asustando. -Dijo, afligido por la triste expresión de la unicornio- ¿Qué sucede? -La potra tomó aliento, antes de hablar nuevamente.

—Rarity va a casarse. -Dictaminó finalmente. Acto seguido, hubo un silencio sepulcral entre ambos. Todo a su alrededor pareció haberse desvanecido de repente, y lo único que el dragón era capaz de sentir era como su sangre se enfriaba más allá de cualquier límite posible.

—¿Qué... acabas de decir?

—Fancy Pants va a pedir su casco en matrimonio mañana en la noche, durante la celebración en el castillo de Canterlot.

Durante unos momentos, Spike no supo que pensar. No sabía si estaba despierto, o solo estaba soñando. El mundo entero se le había venido a los pies cuando oyó aquellas palabras salir de la boca de su amiga.

Si bien era cierto que Rarity llevaba saliendo con Fancy ya algunos meses, había creído que sería algo pasajero. Nunca hubiera imaginado que al cabo de tan poco tiempo siendo pareja, se comprometerían. Aquello había sido como un puñal directo en el corazón del joven dragón.

—Spike... -Le susurró, preocupada, apoyando su casco en el hombro de aquel, quien le devolvió una mirada triste.

—Estoy bien. No te preocupes.

—Lo siento, de verdad quería que lo supieras de otra forma, pero... para mañana en la noche ya sería muy tarde.

—Descuida. -Intentó sonreír lo más convincentemente posible, sin éxito.- Es mejor enterarse aquí y ahora que mañana, entre toda la multitud. Pero, ¿Cómo te enteraste tú?

—Fancy me lo dijo. Quería que todo fuera perfecto, asique me preguntó por varios detalles.

—¿Qué clase de detalles? -Cuestionó sin muchos ánimos. Sweetie lo observó preocupada.

—¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

—No.

—¿Qué vas a hacer?

—¿A qué te refieres? -Preguntó, mientras que la unicornio le mantenía la mirada.- Mira, no voy a hacer ninguna estupidez, si es lo que estás pensando.

—No es lo que pregunté.

—No tengo intención de interferir, ¿Está bien? Es muy feliz con Fancy, ¿Por qué debería meter mis narices en el asunto?

—Porque tú la amas. -Replicó la yegua, exasperada. El dragón la observó sorprendido unos instantes, antes de bajar la mirada nuevamente.- Spike, sé muy bien lo que sientes por ella, y si no haces algo ahora-...

—¿Con qué objeto? Ella dejó muy en claro que no quería nada conmigo. -Replicó con tristeza, sintiendo su corazón comprimirse al rememorar aquel instante.- Me lo dijo en ese momento, que nunca podría pensar en mi más que como un buen amigo. Ella... es incluso mayor que yo, y no solo somos diferentes en una forma general, somos de especies diferentes también. Cielos. Además, ella no está enamorada de cualquier poni, está enamorada de Fancy Pants, el corcel más codiciado de todo Canterlot. ¿Todavía crees que tengo oportunidad? -Cuestionó finalmente, visiblemente dolido.

—Pero si no haces nada, se comprometerá mañana en la noche. ¿Es eso lo que quieres? ¿De verdad vas a dejar ir así al amor de tu vida?

—Yo... la dejé ir hace mucho tiempo. -Respondió con tristeza. Sweetie estaba a punto de hablarle una vez más cuando una melodiosa voz le interrumpió.

—¡Spike, Sweetie! Todo está listo, ¿Pueden darme un casco con esto? -Pidió la modista desde la entrada de la tienda, con tres grandes sacos a su lado.

—¡Allá vamos! -Respondió Sweetie con una sonrisa fingida, devolviendo su atención al dragón aún sentado en aquel banco, suspirando derrotado, antes de incorporarse con una sonrisa melancólica en el rostro.

—¿Estás bien? -Preguntó. El dragón asintió en respuesta.- ¿Estás seguro? -Cuestionó nuevamente, aún no convencida.

—Ya te lo he dicho. -Respondió, observando melancólicamente a la unicornio que se acercaba al escaparate de la siguiente tienda.- Solo quiero que sea feliz.

Ambos se acercaron a la modista rápidamente, que ya había elevado uno de los sacos con su magia, tomando Spike la siguiente -viéndose esto dificultado por causa del libro que aún llevaba bajo su brazo-, y Sweetie Belle la restante.

—Solo necesitamos llevar todo esto hasta la torre, luego podre comenzar a trabajar.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? -Aventuró su hermana.

—Oh no, Sweetie, ustedes ya han hecho más que suficiente al ayudarme con esto. Oigan, ¿Por qué no almorzamos juntos en La Herradura Dorada?

—¡Suena bien para mí! ¿Tú qué dices, Spike?

—Me encantaría. Solo pasaré a dejar todo esto en el castillo, luego las alcanzaré allí. -Aceptó, tomando los sacos de ambas en sus garras con cierta dificultad.

—Entonces está decidido. Vamos Sweetie, es difícil conseguir un lugar sin reservación después del mediodía. -Dijo, poniéndose en camino y siendo seguida por su hermana menor.

Mientras las hermanas se alejaban el joven dragón permaneció allí brevemente, contemplando a aquella Diosa, a la dueña de sus suspiros, retirarse por la galería del centro, ahora más lejana que nunca.

* * *

><p>Cargando el peso de aquellos tres sacos de telas, sumado al de las bolsas que ya cargaba y del pesado paquete que había adquirido, el dragón atravesó el umbral de la puerta de su habitación en el castillo de Canterlot, visiblemente cansado.<p>

Comprobó el reloj y encontró que ya ponía las 13:30 hs. Twilight de seguro se encontraba asegurando los preparativos para la celebración, lo cual probablemente le llevaría todo el día.

Una vez cerrada la puerta, lo primero que hizo fue dejar todo a un lado a excepción del libro envuelto en papel brillante, levantando una de las tablas en el suelo que el bien conocía, y escondiendo allí el presente, con la esperanza de que su querida amiga no lo hallara hasta entonces.

Pero antes de ser capaz de abandonar la estancia, sintió el dolor de la estocada que antes había recibido, calando desde lo más profundo de su ser. Detuvo su andar poco a poco mientras enfilaba hacia la ventana, para desplomarse en sus bordes poco después.

Le faltaba el aire, el pecho le dolía como si le hubieran propinado un fuerte puñetazo mientras se tomaba del mismo con sus garras, y no podía frenar aquellas lagrimas que nacían de la tristeza de su corazón, lagrimas envenenadas, lagrimas que nunca deberían salir de aquella habitación. En aquel momento, solo deseaba una cosa. Morir.

Morir, y terminar con aquel dolor que ahora lo devoraba vivo. Un dolor tal que nunca hubiera imaginado, podía llegar a sentir por alguien.

¿Cuántas veces había soñado con ella? ¿Cuántas veces había acariciado la idea de besarla? ¿Cuántas veces había imaginado el tenerla entre sus brazos?

Pero esa puerta se había cerrado para siempre, pues aquel corcel no debía de soñar para estar a su lado, sus labios le pertenecían, y era él quien la acobijaba en sus brazos durante la noche.

Al final él lo sabía, sabía que aquella modista nunca sería suya, pero esa era una verdad tácita, que estaba presente pero a la vez invisible ante sus ojos. Ahora era tan real y tangible como él o cualquiera de sus amigos, y lo había abofeteado con una fuerza brutal.

Cuando su cuerpo y mente se relajaron finalmente, hizo un gran esfuerzo por incorporarse nuevamente. Al retirar los brazos, notó que inconscientemente había hundido las garras en la carne bajo sus escamas, herida que ahora apenas se notaba, y que apenas escocía.

Al poco tiempo de recuperarse -o al menos, de creer haberse recuperado- tomó los encargos de Rarity, disponiéndose a llevarlas hasta la habitación de la modista y su hermana, y de allí a aquel restaurante en donde habían acordado reunirse. Ya casi era hora.

* * *

><p><em>¿Dónde está?<em> -Se preguntó una preocupada Sweetie Belle, sentada frente a Rarity en una mesa de cuatro, mientras su hermana mayor revisaba el menú.

—...y aún siendo dietético, el heno fresco con cubierta de cereales y jugo de manzana suena bastante tentador, ¿Tú que pedirás, Sweetie? -Preguntó amablemente, sin recibir respuesta.- ¿Sweetie?

—¿Eh? Uh... disculpa, ¿Decías?

—Sweetie Belle, ¿Qué sucede? Has estado algo extraña toda la mañana.

—No pasa nada, solo... extraño un poco a mamá y a papá, después de todo he estado aquí contigo toda la semana. Estaba pensando en ir a visitarlos esta tarde, y volver mañana antes de la ceremonia. ¿Te molestaría?

—Oh Sweetie... -Se enterneció, sentándose a su lado para abrazarla- Claro que no me molesta. -Respondió comprensivamente, cambiando su mirada a una con dejos de recelo.- No si llegas a tiempo a la celebración mañana en la noche. -Aclaró, con un tono entre medio del chascarrillo y la amenaza.

—Te prometí que estaría en primera fila, ¿Acaso no confías en mí? -Preguntó, con aquel mismo tono.

—Pequeña diablilla... -Acarició su melena cariñosamente.- Oye, ¿Y qué me dices de Spike? Parecía algo distraído cuando se fue...

—El me lo contó, que estaba preocupado por Twilight. Se pone algo dramática cuando debe ocuparse de un gran evento como este, y temía que perdiera los estribos mientras él estaba ausente. -Respondió rápidamente, ya habiendo preparado aquella excusa por si acaso.

—Mi Spikey-Wikey es un caballero muy atento. Después de todo incluso se ofreció cortésmente a ayudarme con todo esto. -Continuaba ella, cuando vio al dragón atravesar el umbral de la puerta.- Allí está.

—¡Por aquí, Spike! -Llamó la menor agitando su casco, a lo que el dragón respondió con una sonrisa.

—Sweetie, ¿Qué modales son esos?

—Oye, no pasa nada, nadie nos está prestando atención.

—Pero ese no es el punto... -La reprendía, cuando el dragón se dejo caer en una de las sillas, visiblemente agotado.- Oh Spike, siento haberte mantenido ocupado toda la mañana.

—Tranquila, te dije que tenía el día libre. -Dijo relajadamente al acomodarse.- ¿Ya han pedido?

—Íbamos a hacerlo, pero queríamos esperarte. -Explicó Sweetie.

—Gracias chicas. Oigan, ¿Creen que aquí vendan gemas? -Cuestionó el dragón en tono confidente. Ambas rieron.

—No lo creo, cariño. ¿Por qué no pides algo del menú?

—Uh... otro día, otro plato de heno frito. Al menos es crujiente. -Bromeó, dejando de lado el menú, y regalando una sonrisa a las hermanas.

Luego de ello, el almuerzo siguió su curso normal. Mientras las unicornios platicaban y degustaban un suculento platillo, el dragón ingería el suyo sin mucho entusiasmo. Realmente no tenía deseos de comer o hablar, pero tampoco deseaba preocupar a sus amigas.

En tanto, aquel miraba a su alrededor a las familias de ponis en cada una de las mesas de aquel restaurante, felices y despreocupadas. Y pensó que quizá ya nunca sería así para él.

Pensó también que, aún cuando había un dragón de tamaño considerable en la misma habitación, hubo muy pocas caras sorprendidas, o que lo observaban de reojo al verlo ingresar. Ahora, ya nadie prestaba atención a aquella criatura, ya nadie veía en él peligro alguno. A los ojos de todos aquel, sorprendentemente, era un dragón domesticado.

—Cielos, ¡Miren la hora! Lo siento chicos, pero debo irme. ¡Esos vestidos no van a prepararse solos! -Esclareció, haciendo un gesto para pagar la cuenta.

—Déjalo Rarity, yo pago esta vez. Ve tranquila. -Permitió Spike.

—Gracias Spikey, eres un gran amigo. -Aún cuando se trataba de un agradecimiento, aquellas palabras no hacían más que ahondar la herida en el corazón del dragón.- ¿Tú qué harás, Sweetie?

—Me quedaré un poco más. Estoy super satisfecha. -Fingió ella, pasando un casco por su vientre. La mayor la miró con desaprobación, a lo que ella respondió con una pequeña risa.- Anda, no te preocupes.

—Oh cielos, es cierto. Spike, Sweetie quería regresar a Ponyville esta tarde a visitar a nuestros padres. ¿Crees que podrías acompañarla hasta la estación de trenes?

—Vamos, Rarity, no hace falta-... -Iba a renegar, pero fue interrumpida.

—Claro que sí, no es seguro que una niña ande sola por las calles de la ciudad. Me quedaría más tranquila si fueras con él. -Sweetie decidió pasar por alto el hecho de que la llamara "niña", solo porque ya se había acostumbrado con el paso del tiempo. Y aún cuando hubieran pasado 20 años, Rarity de seguro seguiría refiriéndose de la misma forma a su hermana menor.

—Hermana, él ni siquiera ha aceptado. -Esclareció ella. Rarity se mostró realmente avergonzada, al darse cuenta de que ya había dado por hecho que su amigo aceptaría.

—Oh Spike, lo siento-...

—Tranquila, la llevaré a la estación apenas esté lista.

—Muchas gracias, Spike. De acuerdo, si me necesitan estaré en la torre. -Dejo dicho, abrazando cariñosamente a su hermana, y luego al dragón.

Cuando llevó sus brazos al cuello del dragón, apoyándose en su pecho, por un momento Spike no supo qué hacer. Permaneció petrificado unos instantes que esperaba la unicornio no hubiera notado, antes de llevar sus brazos a las espaldas de la misma.

Aprovechó hasta el último segundo para sentir el perfume de naranjos y la textura del pelaje de la unicornio que él más amaba, antes de permitirle partir. Como si aquella fuera la última vez que la vería en su vida. Al apartarse, fue Rarity quien notó algo extraño en su mirada, y la duda pudo con ella.

—Spike, ¿De verdad estás bien? -Preguntó, realmente preocupada.

Sweetie observaba la escena detenidamente y en silencio, preguntándose si su amigo seguiría a su corazón y haría un último intento antes de que la unicornio partiese, o si ya se había resignado al destino que le deparaba al guardar silencio.

Para el pesar de la menor, aquel no dijo palabra alguna, sino que asintió con la cabeza y le sonrió con la ternura que se le dedica a un niño en sus primeros años.

—Estoy bien. Anda, vete. Yo me ocupo del resto.

—Sabía que podía contar contigo. -Sonrió ella, antes de tomar su abrigo y su cartera, y partir de allí tan rápido como se lo permitían sus cascos y el ambiente.

El dragón permaneció allí, de pie, petrificado mientras la bella modista se escapaba de sus garras nuevamente. Y hubiera permanecido así, de no ser porque su hermana aún estaba presente, expectante de la situación, en primera fila para el espectáculo de su humillación desde su punto de vista.

—Solo diré... que no quiero hablar de esto, ¿Crees que sea posible?

—Claro. -Respondió ella, con una sonrisa comprensiva.

—Uh... de acuerdo, ¿Cuándo quieres salir?

* * *

><p>Ya comenzaba a nevar cuando el dragón y la unicornio salían del restaurante, ambos adecuadamente abrigados para combatir las temperaturas de aquellos días. Spike creyó que podría escapar al incesante parloteo de la unicornio al menos en aquella ocasión, pero estaba muy equivocado.<p>

—Y… ¿Que harás ahora? –Aventuró ella.

—Sweetie…

—¡N-no, no hablaba de eso! Quiero decir… luego de que me vaya.

—Aun no lo sé. Luego de todo esto, creo que solo quiero llegar a mi habitación y descansar, sabes. Olvidar todo y, de ser posible, retirarme temprano de la ceremonia mañana.

—Entiendo… debe ser muy difícil para ti. -Aceptó ella, pero lo que menos tenía deseos de tratar el dragón era ese tema.

—¿Y qué hay de ti?

—Volveré mañana temprano, a tiempo para prepararme y ayudar a Rarity a ultimar los preparativos. ¿Quieres que pase por tu habitación al llegar?

—No, estaré bien. Descuida.

—No lo creo, pero haré de cuenta que sí.

—¿Y que harás con el regalo?

—No tengo idea. Preguntarte a ti era mi última oportunidad, pero no puedo pedírtelo ahora. Disculpa.

—Ya. No te preocupes por eso.

—Bueno, de cualquier forma le pediré ayuda a mi madre. Quizá no coincida mucho en gustos con Rarity o conmigo, pero siendo esta una ocasión especial, tal vez se le ocurra algo adecuado.

—Un salto de fe. –Bromeo él, aunque a la unicornio no le había hecho ni pizca de gracia.- De verdad… espero que lo consigas.

—Sí, yo también. –Concluyo, con inquietud.

Antes de darse cuenta, ya habían arribado a la estación de Canterlot, en la cual había una gran circulación dada la época de fiestas. Luego de 15 largos minutos, el tren llego al andén dejando tras de sí un halo de vapor que, al disiparse, dejo al descubierto su estructura.

Al grito del asistente de maquinista, que llamaba a los pasajeros al grito de "El tren a Ponyville saldrá ahora, ¡Todos a bordo!", las puertas del ferrocarril se abrieron de par en par desde el primero hasta el último vagón. Solo entonces, la unicornio se paró sobre sus cuartos traseros para abrazar al dragón por el cuello, afecto que el correspondió llevando su garra a la espalda de ella.

—Todo estará bien. -Lo consoló ella. El dragón debió hacer un esfuerzo imposible para no echarse a llorar sobre sus hombros, antes de apartarse con una sonrisa fingida.

—Lo sé. Te veré luego.

—_¡Último aviso! ¡El tren a Ponyville partirá ahora! ¡Todos a bordo! _-Llamó nuevamente.

—Me llaman. -Aclaró ella

—Cuídate, Sweetie. -Alcanzó a decir, antes de que la yegua se voltease para ingresar al tren rápidamente, mientras la observaba partir.

Rápidamente, la unicornio buscó un asiento a dos vagones de distancia de la puerta por la cual había subido, hallando un lugar junto a la ventana. Sin más energías para continuar se dejó caer en el mismo, al poco tiempo apoyando su casco sobre el borde de la ventana, disponiéndose a disfrutar del blanco paisaje del invierno desde el momento en que el tren partiera.

Oyó las puertas cerrándose, y el tren poco a poco iniciar su marcha. Aspiró profundamente, y al exhalar y abrir los ojos se encontró con aquel bello escenario, el cual era su favorito del año. Las copas de los pinos a lo lejos cubiertas de nieve, tanto como la mayor parte de los campos, y los lagos congelados que semejaban a un espejo gigante, que reflejaban la espectacular imagen del cielo.

—Es una bella vista. -Dijo una voz a su lado.

—Si... es perfecta. -Respondió ella, sin caer en la cuenta de la voz que le había hablado. Se volteó sorprendida, encontrándose con el dragón de escamas purpuras, que la observaba divertido.- E-Spike, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—A decir verdad, no tenía deseos de quedarme solo en casa. Y como te he dicho, tengo la tarde libre.

—¿Y qué harás en Ponyville? Tus amigas están en el castillo ahora mismo.

—Claro que no. Tengo a una justo a mi lado.

—Spike... -Respondió ella con ternura.

—Además, aún hay algo que debemos hacer. Primero debemos ir a la biblioteca. Una vez allí, tú decides.

—¿Eh? ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Creo que conozco el regalo perfecto. -Reveló él, guiñándole un ojo.

* * *

><p><em>Año nuevo. Fanfic nuevo.<em>

_¡Buenas otra vez, mis lectores! Volvemos a salirnos de los raíles de la aventura en Decisiones y nos arriesgamos por una historia que apunta al romance. _

_Lo mismo que la última vez, estoy metiéndome en terreno literario desconocido para mi (nunca escribí nada parecido), pero intentaré crear una obra en la que valga la pena perderse._

_En fin, de ahora en más pienso actualizar más seguido, asique no va a pasar mucho tiempo antes de que sepan de mi nuevamente._

_¡Hasta la vista! ¡Y gracias por leer!_


	2. Aventura bajo la nieve

_Capítulo 2 – Aventura bajo la nieve_

La puerta de la biblioteca Golden Oak se abrió repentinamente, y dos figuras encapuchadas ingresaron forzados por una fuerte ventisca que arreciaba en el exterior. La figura mayor debió apresurarse a cerrar la puerta, antes de que la temperatura de aquel ambiente disminuyese más.

—Finalmente en casa. -Se alegró la figura mayor, que al quitarse la bufanda que le cubría no era nadie más que Spike, el dragón que había sido criado en aquel lugar.

No le tomó mucho esfuerzo moverse ágilmente a través de las columnas de libros acomodadas metódicamente a lo largo de cualquier espacio libre de la sala, mientras iba en busca de algo en particular.

—Quizá sea cosa mía, pero creo que los pegasos se excedieron esta vez... -Dictaminó su acompañante, una unicornio blanca que, solo al despojarse de su capucha, notó el verdadero desastre en que se había convertido la habitación.- Y quizá... esto esté más desordenado de lo que recuerdo.

—El Sr. Waddle se mudó hace un par de semanas, y nos dejó todos los libros que tenía en su casa. -Explicó mientras descendía rápidamente de una de las columnas, para dirigirse a la chimenea y encenderla con una llamarada.- Sip... Twilight también estaba sorprendida, o... más bien, muy emocionada. Hay ejemplares aquí que prácticamente ya no se consiguen en ninguna otra librería. -Concluyó al regresar a la entrada, mientras su amiga seguía perdida en los títulos de la primer columna.- Ten cuidado, no querrás que te caigan encima. -Bromeó, mientras colgaba su gabardina.

—Cómo si fuese tan-... -Replicaba cuando al voltearse, el borde de su abrigo quedó atrapado entre dos de aquellos tomos, lo que derivó en una avalancha de literatura sobre la joven poni. Completamente cubierta, en un solo esfuerzo apenas logró hacer sobresalir la mitad de su cuerpo de aquel sepulcro, mientras el dragón se arrodillaba frente a ella, intentando contener la risa.- Ni una palabra de esto. A nadie.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?

—¿Tú qué crees? -Le dedicó una mirada gélida como el hielo mismo. Tomándola por los brazos, Spike le ayudó a incorporarse rápidamente.- Llámame loca, pero habría que poner un poco de orden aquí.

—Esto es lo que Twilight llama "orden". Al menos hasta que terminemos de hacer lugar en el sótano. -Explicó, comenzando a reunir los libros uno por uno.

Mientras Sweetie se sacudía de su abrigo el polvo acumulado de años en aquellas obras y lo colocaba en el perchero de la entrada, el dragón alcanzó a avistar la cutie mark de la poni, conformada por un corazón rodeado por un listón purpura, con una corchea del mismo color en el centro. Antes de que hubiera terminado, desvió la mirada rápidamente.

—Bien, lo bueno es que llegamos aquí bastante rápido. Lo malo... es que probablemente el tren no funcione mañana si las vías están congeladas.

—Pensaremos en eso luego. De momento tenemos otros asuntos que atender. -Respondió, mientras terminaba de rearmar aquella columna.

—Disculpa, sé que me dijiste que no querías hablar más del asunto. Pero... hay algo que no entiendo. ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo cambiar de parecer? -Cuestionó con curiosidad. Spike se detuvo en seco con el último tomo en su garra izquierda.- Cuando subí al tren parecía que estabas a punto de derrumbarte, pero luego... estabas un poco más alegre, ¿Por qué? -Inquirió nuevamente. El dragón tragó saliva antes de responder.

—No lo estaba. -Al voltearse, Sweetie se sorprendió al notar aquella misma mirada miserable que había encontrado en el centro comercial horas antes.- En la mañana me pediste ayuda para conseguir el regalo perfecto para Rarity. Si bien el... "motivo" no es algo que me alegre, no es razón para no darte una garra, ni tampoco para que estuviese días encerrado en el castillo, sollozando por un amor que sabía imposible hacia tiempo. Decidí que iba a armarme con mi mejor actitud, y te ayudaría con esto. Somos amigos, y... es lo menos que puedo hacer. Por ti y por Rarity. -Concluyó él, melancólico, al tiempo que Sweetie se le acercaba.

—Gracias Spike. -Le dijo con ternura, parándose en sus cuartos traseros para abrazarle por el cuello cariñosamente. Esta vez el dragón correspondió al afecto, rodeándola con ambos brazos.

—Cuando quieras. -Susurró. Al cabo de unos segundos ambos se apartaron, y la unicornio le mantuvo la mirada, con la intriga marcada en el rostro.

—Y bien, entonces... ¿A qué te referías con "el regalo perfecto"? -Preguntó una vez más. Spike blandió su mejor sonrisa enigmática para la ocasión.

—Ven, te lo mostraré. -Le pidió, tomando el candelabro de la mesa del salón y encendiendo las velas con una pequeña llamarada verde.

* * *

><p>Al tenue resplandor de aquella fuente de luz, el dragón y la poni descendieron por las escaleras del sótano. Solo cuando hubieron terminado aquel tramo cruel tanto para pezuñas como garras, depositaron el candelabro en la mesa junto a la escalera, mientras el dragón oprimía el interruptor de la luz.<p>

La misma no develó un mejor escenario al que se encontraba en la sala de la planta baja sino uno que, aparte de estar tapizado con libros en cada rincón, no parecía ser el lugar ideal para alguien alérgico al polvo.

—Salud. -Respondió al estornudo de Sweetie, mientras se dirigía al librero al fondo de la habitación.

Colocándose a un lado del mismo lo empujó con fuerza y paciencia. Una vez que el mueble quedó a dos metros de distancia contra la pared, se develó un pasaje que la yegua no recordaba haber visto en su vida, el cual daba acceso a una pequeña porción de la habitación de no más de dos metros de profundidad, únicamente ocupado por dos grandes estanterías antiguas.

—¿Qué es...?

—Aquí guardamos los ejemplares que consideramos únicos y valiosos. Aunque la gran mayoría ya estaba aquí cuando llegamos.

—Disculpa... Spike. Pero no creo que un libro, por más que sea único, sea lo adecuado para mi hermana. Si, le gustan los romances, o cualquiera que hable sobre la moda a través del tiempo, pero no creo que sea lo suficientemente-...

—No era un libro lo que tenía en mente, Sweetie. -Le aclaró, empujando el fondo de uno de los estantes sin dejar de mirarle.

Inmediatamente, el crudo sonido de engranajes oxidados girando se oyó en la habitación, y segundos después el fondo falso se apartó dando acceso a un compartimiento secreto, poblado de papiros antiguos y hojas sueltas. Y por encima de todo, lo que parecía ser un viejo libro de tapa dura sin título en tapa ni lomo resultó ser la elección del dragón.

—¿Qué tienes ahí?

—Lo encontré aquí mismo hace algún tiempo. No es un libro publicado, sino el manuscrito de algún poni... -Explicaba mientras se dirigía a la mesa del candelabro, sobre la cual colocó el libro ya abierto de par en par.- Cuenta la historia de una joya mágica, oculta desde hace cientos de años.

—Tienes mi atención. -Declaró, mientras tomaba asiento sobre un banco hecho de enciclopedias, esperando que fuera él quien le resumiese la historia dado que el manuscrito debía de tener al menos cincuenta hojas.

—Veamos... -Comenzó a hojearlo, intentando rescatar la idea principal del texto que tiempo atrás había leído con entusiasmo.- La historia trata más o menos sobre una princesa y un herrero, que se conocieron cuando la primera viajó junto a su padre y hermana hacia otro reino; parece que fue amor a primera vista. Tiempo después, comenzaron a verse a escondidas fuera de su castillo, siempre luego de la medianoche, bajo el abrigo del cielo nocturno...

—Aw... ¡Que romántico! ¿Y cómo sigue? ¿Cómo sigue?

—Espera... -Pidió, mientras intentaba forzar su, ya de por si, aguda vista.- Cielos, no recordaba esto. Varios fragmentos del texto están ilegibles. Pero... creo que puedo rescatar algo de aquí. Parece que tiempo después, su hermana descubrió aquella relación y advirtió a su padre. El rey, no deseando un eslabón débil en la cadena de su bella familia, prohibió a su hija volver a ver alguna vez a aquel corcel. No hace falta decir que, aunque la seguridad se dobló alrededor de su hija, ella encontró la forma de evadirla y encontrarse con su amado nuevamente. Desesperado por el futuro de su hija y de su familia, el rey tomó medidas aún más drásticas, encarcelando en el calabozo del castillo al herrero, alegando que había intentado atacar a la princesa.

—¿Por qué no pudieron simplemente dejarla ser feliz a su lado? Cielos...

—A veces la gente se niega a aceptar lo que ven sus ojos, Sweetie. Bueno... esto también está algo borroso. Lo siguiente que pone es que la princesa, a través de un buen amigo de su infancia, logró enviar la gema que adornaba su pecho -un raro diamante purpura del tamaño de un casco- a un joyero del reino, quien talló la misma para darle la forma de una rosa, una exactamente igual en color y forma a la que el herrero le había regalado el día que se conocieron. A través de aquel mismo amigo, le hizo llegar la gema al prisionero, haciéndole saber que no lo había olvidado, que aún lo amaba, y que deseaba pasar el resto de su vida a su lado.

—Un amor sincero... -Suspiró ella.- No hay muchos como ese hoy en día.

—¿Ya has estado enamorada?

—Aún no, pero si me enamoro alguna vez, será de alguien que de verdad merezca mi cariño. -Continuó, risueña.

—Nunca se sabe. Una vez que se alguien se ha metido en tu corazón, es difícil sacarlo, por más que en el fondo sepas que no vale la pena. -Sweetie iba a responderle, pero se mordió la lengua ante la posibilidad de que su comentario pudiese herir a su ya triste amigo dragón.- En fin, esto... también está borrado. Rayos, hay una gran parte de la historia que se perdió. De acuerdo, creo que puedo salvar algo más a partir de aquí. Aparentemente la princesa logró ayudarle a escapar poco después, y ambos se dispusieron a huir del reino a un lugar donde a nadie le importara quienes fuesen, donde pudieran vivir su amor en paz. Su padre, desesperado, envió a toda la guardia real a cada zona de la ciudad, con ordenes de rastrear a su hija y de poner fin a la vida de aquel misero herrero, que había puesto en su contra a la joven. Cuando les acorralaron, encontraron que el herrero estaba armado con una filosa espada, y defendió su vida y la de su amada hasta el último momento... -Leía, deteniéndose un largo rato poco después.

—¿Y entonces? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué sucedió? -Preguntada, con necesidad por conocer el desenlace.

—Sweetie... seguramente querrás aniquilarme, pero... el final está borrado.

—¡¿Qué?! -Exclamó, con enfado y desespero.- ¡Vamos Spike, no puedes hacerme esto!

—Lo siento, la última vez que lo leí parecía estar casi completo.

—¿Y cuándo lo leíste por última vez?

—Hace ocho años. -Habló, con una sonrisa inocente.

—Cielos... ¿Y cuál fue el punto de esto?

—El punto era... que antes de encontrar este manuscrito, había leído algo parecido. Un libro titulado "La leyenda de la Rosa Eterna", por Moonlight Sonata.

—Espera, ¿Hay un libro oficial sobre esto?

—Como dije, lo trataba simplemente como una leyenda, aunque es una bastante conocida. Pero hay muchos detalles distintos: en la misma, quien roba el corazón de la princesa es un ladrón, no un herrero. Y en ningún momento se habla de su hermana.

—¿Entonces es una historia distinta?

—Se parecen demasiado como para considerarlo. El hecho es que, en la novela de Moonlight Sonata, el diamante purpura encierra un misterioso poder: se dice que es capaz de hacer perdurar los sentimientos más puros a través del tiempo. No sé si será verdad, pero también cuenta que muchos han buscado el diamante alrededor del mundo, sin éxito. Según parece, es una de las joyas más codiciadas de toda la historia.

—Parece algo demasiado serio como para ser solo una leyenda. -Respondió, extrañada.

—Exacto, y este manuscrito, aunque difiere en varios detalles, solo le da más validez.

—Entonces... ¿Cómo termina la novela? Anda, dime.

—El ladrón, que aquí es el herrero, es herido de gravedad en el pecho durante el combate, pero ambos logran escapar de la ciudad. Se dice que se escondieron en algún lugar de Equestria, asumieron nuevas identidades, y vivieron el resto de sus vidas en paz. El amor que compartieron se volvió una leyenda.

—El final perfecto. -Convino ella, nuevamente risueña.

—Un poco empalagoso, pero si, es aceptable.

—¿Dónde crees que esté el diamante purpura? ¿Crees que haya sido enterrado con ellos? ¿O se lo heredaron a sus hijos, y ellos a sus nietos?

—Es por eso que estamos aquí. -Reveló, extrayendo desde el interior de la cubierta de la tapa trasera un papel doblado en forma rectangular. Al extenderlo sobre la mesa quedó a la vista un mapa hecho a casco, poniendo en ella varias ubicaciones correspondientes a Equestria, como la ciudad de Canterlot en las montañas, el viejo poblado de Hollow Shades al noroeste. También Cloudsdale, la ciudad en las nubes, y no menos importante, el bosque Everfree, donde su atención se centró completamente pues era hacia donde apuntaba el mapa.- Parece que alguien, fuera de quien fuera este manuscrito, encontró la ubicación de la joya. O quizá... fue quien la escondió aquí.

—En el bosque Everfree... pues claro, nadie se atrevería a explorar ahí.

—Exacto.

—¿Este es el regalo del que hablabas?

—Si lo que se dice sobre este diamante es cierto, entonces... al menos para mi, no podrías encontrar otro regalo mejor para esta ocasión. -Concluyó finalmente.

La potra desvió la mirada de aquel punto en el mapa, únicamente para observar de reojo la expresión del dragón. No había cambiado en lo más mínimo pues en sus ojos aún podía notar aquella tristeza, pero no iba a empujarlo a hablar de ello una vez más.

—Es... simplemente perfecto. Esto es lo que he estado buscando todo este tiempo. -Aceptó ella, emocionada.

—Si... pero tenemos un pequeño problema de tiempo. -Declaró el dragón, algo incómodo. La unicornio tardó unos instantes en unir los hilos, y reaccionar de forma realmente dramática.

—¡Cielos, es cierto! ¡La ceremonia es mañana en la noche! ¡No tenemos tiempo de ir a buscarlo! -Se desesperó, golpeando el suelo repetidamente con sus cascos tal cual Twilight solía hacer en sus momentos de crisis.

—En realidad, creo que corremos con el tiempo justo. Si la Rosa Eterna está en el lugar que señala aquí, entonces contaríamos con el tiempo suficiente para ir allí y regresar a Canterlot antes de la ceremonia si vamos ahora mismo. Pero es tu decisión. -Concluyó con seriedad. Sweetie le observó consternada, sin saber que decir.- Estaríamos ocupando las últimas horas que quedan en buscar este diamante, pero nadie nos asegura que todavía siga allí. Y, de no estar, habremos desperdiciado el poco tiempo que nos quedaba para buscar aquel regalo. -Sweetie se encontró frente a un dilema que no esperaba, pues lo que decía el dragón era cierto. Si fallaban, sus cascos estarían vacíos al llegar la Noche de los Corazones Cálidos. Luego de considerarlo seriamente unos momentos, finalmente le sonrió al dragón con determinación.

—Si este diamante es todo lo que dices que es, entonces vale la pena intentarlo. Muy bien, ¡Hagámoslo! -Exclamó, entusiasta. El dragón asintió, correspondiendo a su sonrisa.

* * *

><p>Había pasado una hora desde que el dragón y la unicornio habían llegado a la biblioteca. Cuándo Spike se equipó con su reloj de muñeca, ya ponían las 18:36 hs.<p>

—Abrígate bien, Sweetie. La ventisca afuera ha empeorado, y no me gusta como se ve... -Explicaba, mientras se enfundaba nuevamente su gabardina (esta vez, con una linterna de pecho agregada en uno de sus bolsillos), su bufanda, y tomaba una mochila con algunas provisiones.

—Tranquilo, me has dado incluso las gafas para nieve de Twilight. -Asintió ella al colocarse las mismas, vistiendo también la ropa de invierno de la unicornio lavanda, que a diferencia de su anterior abrigo facilitaba mucho más el movimiento.

—Con eso debería bastar, pero ten cuidado, prácticamente no se ve nada allá fuera. Eso, sumado al hecho de que el bosque está poblado de criaturas peligrosas, por lo que debemos estar listos para correr de ser necesario. Asique, por seguridad, trata de no separarte de mí. De acuerdo, ¿Estás lista?

—¡Si, capitán! -Exclamó con seriedad fingida, haciendo un gesto con su casco.

—No es gracioso. -Negó, abriendo la puerta y sintiendo el beso frío del viento sobre su rostro al salir al exterior.

Ponyville se encontraba irreconocible, pues la nieve lo cubría todo de tal forma que nadie podría haber distinguido siquiera la alcaldía de la pastelería, sumado al hecho de que ya quedaba poca luz del día.

La monumental cantidad de nieve y el fuerte viento que arreciaba limitaban incluso más su visión, a través de la cual lo único que habían sido capaces de divisar en movimiento había sido un poni de traje cargando un maletín, que parecía observarlos desde lejos, ajeno a la tormenta que se montaba a su alrededor antes de voltearse y continuar su camino.

Sin tiempo que perder, ambos se apresuraron a atravesar un recorrido de múltiples obstáculos en diez calles a través del pueblo, antes de arribar al puente que hacía las veces de entrada principal al bosque.

—Recuerdas lo que te dije, ¿Verdad? -Levantó la voz para que la unicornio le oyera. La misma asintió con seriedad real, antes de que ambos se pusieran en camino, ingresando con decisión en aquel peligroso bosque.

* * *

><p>No pasó mucho tiempo antes que se vieran evidentemente rodeados por la maleza del Everfree, aunque la mayor parte de la misma estuviera camuflada por la nieve.<p>

Al principio caminaban por los senderos principales, aquellos de los que apenas debían desviarse para visitar a Zecora. Aunque guiándose por aquel viejo mapa que a duras penas parecía resistir el temporal, iban por un camino distinto, a un lugar que Spike conocía bien: El castillo de las hermanas nobles.

Al llegar al claro que daba al puente de madera, el dragón y la poni vislumbraron la silueta de aquel recuerdo ya olvidado. El lugar a donde Twilight y Rarity habían partido tantos años atrás buscando salvar a Equestria de la noche eterna se levantaba a lo lejos, ajeno al paso del tiempo.

—Pensar que han pasado siete años... -Comentó Sweetie, recordando aquel día.

—Y este lugar aún se siente... tenebroso.

—Vamos, no me digas que te da miedo.

—Es solo un castillo destruido, ¿Por qué habría de darme miedo?

—No lo sé... ¿Quién sabe? Quizá haya alguna criatura maligna viviendo allí. -Bromeó ella.

—Que bueno que no tendremos que averiguarlo. -Suspiró. Sweetie rió ante su resolución.

—Y bien, ¿Hacia dónde?

—Aquí pone que el lugar está al borde, o dentro de un cañón al menos cinco kilómetros más adelante, pero si caminamos en línea recta tendremos una buena caída hasta llegar al otro lado del bosque. Aunque aquí hay una flecha que, al parecer, señala un atajo. Y pasa... pasa... -Comenzó a mirar hacia adelante, buscando el punto que señalaba y encontrando a lo lejos una cueva que parecía atravesar el subsuelo del castillo.- Por allí...

Haciendo uso de la escalera que les conducía a la parte exterior inferior de la estructura, llegaron a la entrada de la caverna. Ambos tragaron saliva al ver cuán grande, profunda y oscura resultaba ser.

—Las damas primero. -Dijo el dragón.

—Uh... no puedo creerlo.

—Era broma. Entramos los dos, al mismo tiempo. ¿Qué dices?

—Trato. -Aceptó ella. Spike encendió su linterna y Sweetie Belle iluminó su cuerno, para luego internarse en la oscuridad.

* * *

><p>Allí podía oírse el tintineo de gotas de agua que se precipitaban sobre la roca, algo extraño para una época del año en que las goteras tendían a transformarse en pequeñas columnas de hielo en un ambiente similar. Al avanzar, se sorprendieron al descubrir la razón de esto.<p>

Había un árbol tallado en piedra en el interior de la cueva, el cual estaba cubierto por alguna clase de enredadera espinosa, babeante, que parecía reaccionar ante los sonidos a su alrededor, e impedía definir la forma de aquella escultura a simple vista.

—¿Qué será eso? -Cuestionó en un susurro.

—Algo a lo que no debemos molestar, eso es seguro. Quédate detrás de mí, vamos a ir por los bordes. -Respondió en el mismo tono de voz.

—De acuerdo.

Con sigilo y mucha precaución, habían sido capaces de atravesar aquella peligrosa zona, en la cual probablemente muchas criaturas incautas fueron el alimento de aquella planta.

Medio kilómetro más adelante, una pequeña entrada daba paso al exterior, donde el viento frío comenzaba a calarles los huesos nuevamente, empujando sus instintos a retroceder al centro de la cueva, que permanecía relativamente cálida por causa de la criatura que allí habitaba.

—Cielos, por un momento creí que nos atraparía. -Susurró.

—El Everfree está lleno de peligros. Es una suerte que pudiéramos evitar el único que encontramos hasta ahora.

—Escuché que las mantícoras son el verdadero problema aquí. Pero mientras no nos metamos con ellas, no se meterán con nosotros.

—Rarity te ha hablado una cosa o dos de este lugar, ¿Eh?

—Sí, y también me advirtió muchas veces que jamás entrara aquí si no era acompañada.

—Pues, que bueno que estás conmigo.

—Al menos.

—¿Al menos? -Inquirió, arqueando una ceja. Sweetie rió una vez más.

—Me alegra que me acompañes, Spike. -Corrigió ella, sin dejar de reír.

* * *

><p>Al salir nuevamente al exterior, la ventisca arreciaba con fuerza nuevamente, y apenas eran capaces de ver más allá de unos cuantos metros de distancia. Es por ello que, luego de caminar hacia donde apuntaba el mapa durante algunos minutos, Spike se detuvo abruptamente al oír un crujir en las cercanías.<p>

—Espera. -Detuvo su caminar, intentando descifrar el origen del sonido. No hace falta describir su desagradable sorpresa al notar que aquel sonido provenía directo del suelo bajo sus pies, que no era otra cosa que una fina capa de hielo que los separaba de un lago de agua helada.- No te muevas...

—Oh cielos, oh cielos... ¿Qué-... qué hago?

—Quédate quieta, precisamente donde estás ahora. No hagas movimientos bruscos. Yo... comenzaré a caminar muy lentamente, y quiero que tú me sigas. Pero tenemos que guardar distancia. ¿Entiendes? -Explicó en la forma más calmada posible, mientras que la unicornio temblaba ligeramente, no habiendo esperado un peligro similar.

—Re-regresemos Spike, esto fue... una muy mala idea.

—Estamos a mitad del lago, Sweetie. Volver es tan peligroso como avanzar.

—Pero... tengo miedo. Tengo mucho miedo, Spike. Por favor...

—No vas a caer, Sweetie. No voy a permitirlo. -Le prometió. Los ánimos de la unicornio parecieron calmarse momentáneamente al oírle, antes de asentir temblorosamente.- Confía en mí.

Ambos continuaron avanzando a través de aquel lago manteniendo una distancia de tres metros entre sí, con el dragón volteando constantemente a comprobar el estado de la unicornio, cuyas pesuñas temblaban a cada paso que daba.

Los segundos pasaban como si fuesen horas, y cada paso que daban definía si conseguirían llegar a su destino, o descansarían como cubos de hielo en las profundidades aquella misma noche. Ambos comenzaban a reconsiderar si valía la pena correr tales riesgos por obtener aquella gema que se creía perdida hacia ya tanto tiempo.

Luego de interminables momentos, el dragón y la unicornio alcanzaron a sentir tierra bajo la nieve, y supieron entonces que se encontraban a salvo. No menos que aliviada, la unicornio se dejó caer de bruces al suelo, abrazándolo como si fuera la última porción de terreno seguro en todo Equestria.

—¡Gracias Celestia! ¡Gracias Luna! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! -Continuaba ella, sin salir de aquel estado de desespero.

Mientras tanto, el dragón observaba hacia adelante, encontrando que apenas unos kilómetros de paseo a través del bosque los separaban de su objetivo. Al comprobar su reloj ya ponían las 21:16 hs, y la escasa luz de la linterna apenas alcanzaba para alumbrar el lugar tenuemente.

Ahora comenzaba el verdadero reto, pues se sabía que en el bosque Everfree las bestias salvajes estaban a la orden del día. Y si en algún lugar había posibilidades de encontrarlas, ese era la porción de bosque que tenían delante de ellos.

—Sweetie... -Susurró, inmóvil.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede?

—Nos están observando. -Explicó el. Al levantar la vista, Sweetie pronto se vio acechada por decenas de ojos amarillos resplandecientes, que aguardaban desde la oscuridad. Timberwolves.

—Oh rayos...

—Cuando te lo diga, sube a mi espalda. Si no me equivoco, estamos a poco tiempo del cañón. ¿De acuerdo?

—No tenemos otra opción. -Asumió, incorporándose lentamente.

—Exacto. -El dragón observó detenidamente a cada figura en las penumbras, evaluando el momento indicado para reaccionar, pero cuando vio a una de ellas abrir sus fauces con deseo, sabía que ya no podía permitirse esperar más.- ¡Ahora!

En un rápido salto, Sweetie Belle saltó a la espalda de Spike y se aferró a él por encima de su mochila, mientras iniciaba la mayor carrera de toda su vida. Las bestias más cercanas al camino no tardaron en precipitarse sobre los compañeros, a quienes el dragón evadió en un rápido movimiento, dejando a estos atrás mientras el resto de la jauría le pisaba los talones.

La actual contextura de sus piernas le permitía correr como nunca antes, y sus sentidos draconianos le facilitaban percibir el peligro, definiendo la distancia que los separaba, y la cantidad de enemigos que le seguían.

Si sus cálculos eran correctos, al paso que iban les devorarían antes de llegar a la mitad del camino, aunque obviamente no compartiría este dato con la unicornio. Debía pensar en algo rápidamente.

—¡Spike, mira! -Le alertó. Al mirar más adelante, se abría un abismo de al menos tres metros de ancho. Aún si no estuviera cargando la unicornio, ¿Tendría la habilidad suficiente para sortearlo?

Debió averiguarlo en aquel instante, pues no contaba con otras opciones. Al grito de la potra, saltó como nunca antes había saltado, alcanzando a tomarse de la parte descubierta del borde en el otro extremo con ambos brazos, apenas manteniéndose .

—¡No mires abajo! -Le alertó, intentando mantenerse con todas sus fuerzas.

Contrario a lo que le había pedido el dragón, Sweetie encontró un abismo que no parecía tener fin, y se sumergía en las penumbras a los pocos metros. Con un grito desgarrador en el oído de su compañero, se aferró a su cuello con tantas fuerzas como pudo, provocándole asfixia.

—Sweetie... n-no puedo respirar...

—¡Por favor, no me sueltes! -Suplicó ella, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Aquella fracción del suelo comenzaba a ceder cuando los timberwolves finalmente se hicieron presentes, observando la situación paciente y detenidamente, encontrando que de saltar con destino hacia sus presas, morirían en el intento.

Con las fuerzas que le quedaban intentó comenzar a trepar, pero en el momento en que puso una garra fuera de lugar el suelo cedió finalmente. Apenas fue capaz de tomarse de una raíz dentro del mismo, que descendió un metro y se detuvo bruscamente, lo que hizo que la potra se desprendiera del dragón.

Sweetie Belle vio pasar su vida entera delante de sus ojos cuando sus brazos soltaron al dragón, y sintió su cuerpo en plena caída libre. Su mente quedó en blanco; ni siquiera alcanzó a gritar, ni a reaccionar. Lo único que pasó por su cabeza fue que todo había terminado.

Lo siguiente que sintió, y que no esperaba, fue un dolor intenso en su casco trasero derecho. Al abrir sus ojos, pudo ver al resplandor de su cuerno al dragón que la sostenía de aquel lugar, y la sangre que escapaba de la herida que el mismo le había provocado al oprimirla con su garra.

—¡Te prometí que no te dejaría caer! -Vociferó, antes de hacer uso de sus últimas fuerzas para balancear a la unicornio, y lanzarla a suelo seguro al instante.

No pasó mucho antes de que Sweetie se repusiera del shock que había sufrido y cojeara al encuentro de Spike, quien colgaba de una raíz a pocos segundos de romperse.

—¡Resiste, te sacaré de ahí! -Exclamó ella, iluminando su cuerno para hacer uso de la levitación, alcanzando a cubrir de un resplandor verde claro a duras penas la garra izquierda del dragón, de la cual tiró con todas sus fuerzas mientras el mismo se tomaba de la raíz con la derecha.

En aquel momento, Spike volteó a las criaturas que hasta hacia poco le perseguían y pudo ver que uno de ellos retrocedía poco a poco, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la unicornio, y supo lo que estaba sucediendo del otro lado.

—¡Sweetie, apresúrate!

—¡Ya falta poco! ¡Resiste un poco más!

—¡Tira de una vez! ¡Ya no hay tiempo!

—¿De qué estás-...? -Iba a preguntar, cuando reaccionó al rugido en pleno salto del timberwolf hacia ella, cuyas fauces ya estaban abiertas y dispuestas a destazarla.- ¡Spike!

Ya no importó nada más. El dragón se tomó de la roca como le fue posible deshaciendo el aura de la unicornio y trepando con una fuerza bestial que no parecía tener segundos antes. Logró adelantarse, y fue gracias a esto que el lobo capturó su brazo y hombro izquierdos, y no a la joven detrás de él.

Sweetie se encontraba paralizada, incapaz de reaccionar mientras el lobo hundía los colmillos en el cuerpo de su amigo al desgarrar su abrigo, y la sangre comenzaba a surgir de sus heridas. El dragón le daba la espalda, y no era capaz de descifrar porque no reaccionaba, porque no se defendía de aquel ataque cuando la criatura estaba a punto de acabar con su vida o, como mínimo, de arrancarle el brazo, mientras el resto de la manada se preparaba para ir en su búsqueda y, acto seguido, disfrutar del festín.

Y si antes estaba paralizada, su cuerpo se vio petrificado cuando oyó un rugido muy distinto al de los lobos. Uno que aparentaba ser de una bestia más temible, más grande, más voraz de todo el bosque. Le tomó algunos segundos procesar que quien profería aquellos sonidos se encontraba justo frente a ella.

En un instante, el dragón tomó con su garra derecha la cabeza del timberwolf y, sin previo aviso de ninguna acción, la reventó contra su brazo en forma de astillas con un certero y rápido impacto. Y antes de que el resto del cuerpo cayera, lo tomó con ambos brazos y destruyó el leño principal, mientras rugía con fervor.

Al terminar, su respiración era agitada, violenta, frenética. Se sentía bien, demasiado bien. Sentía que podía hacer lo que quisiera, sentía que tenía el mundo entero en sus garras. Sonrió eufórico antes de percatarse de que los timberwolves aún permanecían al otro lado del abismo, expectantes.

De pronto, se tendió sobre sus cuatro garras, y rugió como ninguna otra bestia lo había hecho en aquel bosque, nunca. Nunca había sentido nada igual; algo se había encendido en su interior, y ya no parecía haber forma de apagarlo.

Los timberwolves huyeron despavoridos, temerosos de aquel monstruo que había destruido a uno de los suyos sin mucha dificultad. Pero Spike no salía de aquel estado. Destrozar a aquel monstruo con sus propias garras le había dado tanto placer como nada en el mundo había hecho antes. Aún sentía deseos de desgarrar, de destrozar. ¿Pero qué? Si no había nadie más en kilómetros a la redonda más que...

—Spike... -Llamó Sweetie, visiblemente consternada por la escena que acababa de contemplar.

Solo entonces, el dragón se volteó a ver a la unicornio, que permanecía en el suelo, incapaz de levantarse y con lágrimas en los ojos. Aquella criatura no se parecía en nada a quien la había sacado de aquel vacío. Su mirada era fría, sin sentimiento alguno, y sus fauces abiertas escurrían cierta cantidad de saliva. Ese no era su amigo, ese no era el dragón que ella tanto quería. Pero no quería creerlo.

—Spike, ¿E-eres tú? -Preguntó, con voz temblorosa.

* * *

><p><em>¿Capítulo nuevo? ¿En menos de dos semanas? ¡That's an academy record!<em>

_Aunque si, admito que es un poco corto, pero quizá de esta forma nos resulte más fácil a todos (muchos criticaron con mi otro fanfic el hecho de que actualizara cada dos meses, haciendo de aproximadamente 40 o 50 páginas cada entrega)._

_¿Ustedes qué prefieren? ¿Capítulos cortos en intervalos de tiempo menores o capítulos largos en intervalos de tiempo mayores?_

_En fin, espero que hasta ahora les guste lo que lean, porque tengo grandes expectativas con esta historia. Ah, y espero sus reviews. _

_Sin más que decir, me despido hasta la próxima. _

_¡Hasta la vista! ¡Y gracias por leer!_


	3. Pétalos de rosa

_Capítulo 3 – Pétalos de rosa_

Oscuridad. La oscuridad lo devoraba todo. Aquel extraño espacio en el que se encontraba parecía infinito, y pequeño a la vez. Se veía atado por cadenas invisibles, sumergido en alguna especie de líquido que dificultaba aún más su movimiento. Pero se sentía bien.

De alguna forma, el dragón de escamas purpuras que allí reposaba sentía que ya no debía preocuparse de nada más. Todo había perdido importancia en su cabeza. Ya no tenía un objetivo, ya no tenía sueños, solo deseos. Deseaba descansar para siempre en aquel lugar olvidado por el resto del mundo.

Se sentía bien, demasiado bien. La sensación era abrumadora, pues allí no había nada ni nadie, más que él. No había reglas, no había fronteras ni límites. Esa oscuridad era él, y él era esa oscuridad. Ya no había dolor, ni miedo, ni pena en su mente. No necesitaba nada más.

Pero había algo que le molestaba: alguna especie de ruido en las lejanías, que hacía eco en aquel lugar oscuro. Era una voz femenina, de eso estaba seguro, pero...

_¿Quién...? ¿Quién es?_

—_¡Spike!_

_¿Mi nombre? Alguien... alguien me está llamando._

—_Spike, por favor. ¡Reacciona!_

_Reaccionar... ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que está diciendo?_

—_¡Sé que puedes oírme! ¡Sé que me reconoces! ¡No soy tu enemiga!_

_¿Quién es? ¿Por qué grita? ¿Por qué me está llamando?_

—_¡Soy Sweetie! Soy Sweetie, Spike, por favor..._ -Decía aquella voz, de alguien que parecía estar a punto de quebrarse.

_Sweetie, ese nombre... me es familiar. Me recuerda a... campanas. Sweetie... Belle. Sweetie Belle. La recuerdo. Ella es... ella es mi amiga._ -Razonó finalmente. Fue entonces que un halo de luz poco a poco comenzó a disipar la oscuridad de aquel espacio, cegando la vista del dragón.

Al abrir los ojos nuevamente, un frío cruel recorrió su cuerpo, tan cruel como el dolor en su brazo izquierdo, que parecía haber estado a punto de desprenderse de su cuerpo.

Al aclararse su vista poco a poco, su respiración se volvió agitada. Algo lo había agotado en sobremanera, pero antes de sucumbir a aquel cansancio, alcanzó a ver el rostro de una joven unicornio blanca frente a él, por cuyas mejillas corrían lagrimas de tristeza y desesperación.

Pronto cayó en la cuenta de que la unicornio en efecto estaba bajo él, que la mantenía de espaldas al suelo con las garras sobre sus hombros. Se encontraba paralizada por el miedo.

—Por favor, Spike. No lo hagas... no, por favor... -Suplicaba con temor. El dragón expandió sus ojos hasta alcanzar la medida de lo posible al caer en la cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Swee... tie... -Alcanzó a decir con una voz ronca, ahogada. Fue el turno de la potra para sorprenderse al escucharle decir su nombre después de haberse convertido en aquel salvaje.- No... Sweetie... -Continuó al levantarse, disponiéndose a alejarse de aquel lugar, de aquella poni, de todo.

Sintió su cuerpo debilitarse poco a poco después, incapaz de caminar de otra forma que no fuera un irregular zigzag mientras intentaba huir. Su cabeza no era capaz de procesar todo lo que estaba sucediendo: los deseos de destruir aún estaban ahí pero ahora también era consciente de ello, consciente de algo que no quería hacer pero que su instinto le dictaba, le obligaba. No alcanzó a caminar mucho más cuando se rindió al coctel de emociones violentas que le abrumaban, cayendo de bruces al suelo poco después, inconsciente.

El silbido de la tormenta de nieve en sus oídos era todo lo que Sweetie podía sentir, más allá del dolor de su casco y la presión sobre sus hombros. El repentino ataque por parte de quien ella creía su amigo la había dejado en estado de shock por breves momentos, antes de incorporarse poco a poco.

Al levantarse, pudo ver a pocos metros al dragón y, al apoderarse de ella aquel temor nuevamente, iluminó su cuerno y comenzó a correr -dificultosamente por causa de la herida en su casco- al borde del abismo que antes habían saltado, buscando algún lugar por el cual cruzarlo fácilmente y regresar a Ponyville. Necesitaba huir. No sabía qué era lo que había sucedido, pero si sabía que debía de alejarse lo más rápido posible de aquel dragón si lo que deseaba era vivir.

Recorrió al menos cien metros antes de comenzar a detenerse, con una respiración en extremo agitada. Por su mente pasaban imágenes de cada momento que había vivido recientemente, desde el momento en que se encontraba con Spike en la biblioteca leyendo aquel manuscrito que hablaba sobre la rosa eterna, saltando al momento en que destruyó a aquel timberwolf. El momento en que viajaba en su espalda, pasando al instante en que se abalanzó sobre ella, con claras intenciones de devorarla. Pero ella conocía al dragón, habían compartido gran parte de su infancia, y sabía bien que nunca sería capaz de algo como ello. Pero, sin embargo...

_¡Te prometí que no te dejaría caer!_ -Resonaban en su mente las palabras del dragón, las palabras que gritó cuando le salvó de caer al precipicio. Si, él la había salvado.

Llegó rápidamente a la conclusión de que algo malo le había sucedido. Ese no era Spike, y al mismo tiempo, lo era. Pero, ¿Por qué se comportaba así? ¿Por qué la había atacado? Aquellos eran interrogantes que le decían a gritos que debía continuar su camino, pero no era capaz. Se volteó a encontrar la oscuridad del camino entre los árboles y supo que no podría dejar atrás a su amigo, no así.

Al regresar, encontró al dragón durmiente en el mismo lugar que había caído. Se apresuró hacia él y, haciendo un esfuerzo imposible por colocarse bajo su brazo e incorporarse nuevamente, comenzó a caminar lentamente, internándose en el bosque.

* * *

><p>Una sensación cálida recorría las escamas del dragón purpura, quien lentamente abrió sus ojos. Al principio su visión era borrosa, pero pronto alcanzó a divisar una pequeña fogata, y frente a ella, una unicornio blanca de ojos entrecerrados, concentrada en aquel fuego.<p>

Aún podía oír el sonido de la tormenta a lo lejos, como si se encontrase dentro de la biblioteca. Le tomó algunos segundos más el descubrir que se hallaba en el interior de una cueva.

—Sweetie. -Le llamó cansadamente.

La unicornio pareció sobresaltarse al levantar la vista, centrándose enteramente en el dragón. Aquel notó que no le había respondido, sino que le mantenía la mirada fija como si esperase algo de él, pero no era capaz de descifrar que.

—Sweetie, ¿Qué sucedió? -Preguntó finalmente. Los ojos de la potra parecieron humedecerse al resplandor del fuego mientras se incorporaba, caminaba hacia él y, sin mediar otra palabra, le envolvía en sus brazos, poniendo su cabeza por sobre su hombro.- Sweetie... ¿Por qué lloras? -Inquirió nuevamente. Ella no respondió, solo le abrazó con más fuerza, mientras la tormenta fuera de aquel refugio perdía toda importancia.

Pasaron los minutos, y la unicornio aún no lograba separarse del dragón, siendo incapaz de ordenar las ideas en su cabeza, afligida por todo lo que había sucedido anteriormente. Spike, sin embargo, sentía impotencia por ser incapaz de apoyar a su amiga, pues no sabía lo que estaba sucediendo. Pero antes que nada, había una pregunta que debía hacer, pues la duda podía con él.

—¿Cómo llegamos hasta aquí? -Finalmente, luego de un buen rato, Sweetie se apartó a una corta distancia del rostro de Spike, y se dispuso a explicarle.

—Te-... te traje aquí luego de lo de los timberwolves. -Explicó ella, incómoda. Sin embargo, los ojos de Spike se abrieron mucho más al oírla.

—E-es cierto, los timberwolves...¿Qué sucedió con ellos? -La unicornio le observó confundida.

—¿No... no lo recuerdas?

—No, de hecho... -Comenzó a pensar, descubriendo una desagradable laguna en su memoria.- No puedo recordar nada. Solo sé... que logré sacarte de aquel agujero, pero el resto... -Intentaba recuperar los retazos faltantes, pero le era imposible.- ¿Qué sucedió después?

La potra no esperaba que el dragón hubiese olvidado lo sucedido, y ahora no tenía idea de lo que debía de hacer al respecto. ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Qué había destruido a uno de ellos, y luego la había atacado a ella? Sweetie le conocía bien, y sabía que revelar aquello habría bastado para hacerle colapsar emocionalmente. Por ende, decidió "evitar" ciertos detalles de la historia que anteriormente había acontecido. No podía apartar su mente de la bestia de escamas purpuras que le había atacado, pero el dragón que ahora se encontraba frente a ella era su amigo, y eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber.

—Luego de... de que me salvaste, yo... te ayudé a subir también. Algunos de los timberwolves intentaron saltar pero cayeron al vacío. Los demás ni siquiera se molestaron. Pero cuando subiste, perdiste el conocimiento, y te traje aquí para esperar a que te recuperaras. -Concluyó.

Spike aceptó la explicación. pero aún había un detalle suelto: el causante del dolor de su brazo izquierdo. Al apartar la vista de Sweetie, encontró marcas de colmillos sobre sus escamas, que ahondaban en la carne unos pocos milímetros.

—¿Y esto... cómo sucedió?

—C-cuando estaba tratando de sacarte de ahí, uno de los timberwolves que saltó se aferró a tu brazo con sus colmillos para no caer, pero pudiste quitártelo de encima a tiempo.

—Rayos, duele como el infierno.

—¿Quieres que yo...?

—¿Te molestaría? -Preguntó con gracia. Ella le sonrió.

—Claro que no...

—Gracias. Hay algunas vendas en la mochila. -Indicó.

Sweetie se dirigió a la misma rápidamente y, luego de revisarla unos minutos, las encontró. Mientras caminaba de regreso, Spike fue capaz de ver que su pierna cojeaba. Recordó entonces el momento en que la tomó del casco, con una fuerza excesiva, pero necesaria.

—Siento eso. -Se disculpó, cuando la unicornio se arrimó para arrancar la manga del abrigo, que se encontraba prácticamente suelta por el ataque sufrido.

—¿Por qué?

—Tu pierna...

—Oh, eso, no es nada. Apenas duele cuando camino.

—¿Estarás bien? -Preguntó nuevamente, preocupado. La unicornio, que cubría el brazo de Spike con los vendajes, suspiró cansadamente antes de hablarle cálidamente.

—Si no hubiera sido por ti, no lo habría conseguido allá atrás. No te disculpes por eso Spike, me alegra que lo hayas hecho.

—Aún así, venir hasta aquí los dos solos fue una completa locura. Casi hago que nos maten, Sweetie. -Explicó con pesar. Se tomó una pausa antes de hablar nuevamente.- Lo mejor será que nos quedemos aquí hasta que amanezca, y regresemos a Ponyville en la mañana.

—¡Ni hablar! -Se negó ella al apretar los vendajes inconscientemente. El dragón dejó escapar un quejido por el dolor.- Au, lo siento. De cualquier forma, ¡No podemos rendirnos cuando estamos tan cerca de conseguirlo! Y tampoco lo hemos hecho nada mal hasta ahora. Seguimos de una pieza, después de todo.

—¿Pero por cuánto tiempo?

—El suficiente para conseguir lo que vinimos a buscar, y regresar a casa sanos y salvos.

—Me tienes mucha confianza, ¿No crees?

—Debo hacerlo, salvaste mi vida. Dos veces.

—Y tú la mía. Una vez.

—Entonces no estaremos a casco hasta que te salve la vida de nuevo, ¿No es así?

—No planeo darte la oportunidad, Sweetie. Creo que ya fue suficiente emoción para un solo día.

—Pero Spike, ¡Nunca se tienen suficientes emociones! -Exclamó felizmente.

—Sigue pensando así, e irás tú sola a buscar ese diamante. -Dijo con desgano, provocando la risa de la unicornio.

_Si... este es Spike. Estoy segura._ -Pensó ella sonriente, cuando terminaba de colocarle los vendajes.

—Y... listo. ¿Qué te parece? -Preguntó, con ánimos renovados.

—Es perfecto, gracias. ¿Han quedado vendas?

—Algunas. Espero no vayamos a necesitarlas.

—Las necesitamos ahora mismo. -Dijo seriamente, al incorporarse finalmente.

—¿Qué? ¿Para qué? -Inquirió extrañada. Spike le sonrió.

—Anda, siéntate ahí.

—Uh... Spike, ya te he dicho que no-...

—Siéntate. -Insistió nuevamente, con un toque de severidad. La unicornio bufó, sin otra opción más que hacer caso al dragón.

—Dije que no hace falt- auch. -Reaccionó al dolor que le producía la presión que Spike ejercía en su casco.

—¿Decías?

—Olvídalo. -Se resignó, mientras su compañero tomaba las vendas restantes, y le envolvía cuidadosamente.

—En fin, será mejor que nos apresuremos. Ya son las tres de la mañana.

—Entonces... ¿No podemos esperar hasta el amanecer? -Preguntó ella, con cierta duda.

—Podemos, pero no llegaremos a tiempo a la ceremonia.

—Cielos... ¿Por qué tiene que ser todo tan complicado?

—Porque así es la vida, Sweetie. -Replicó al terminar de vendarla.- Listo, con eso debería bastar. ¿Puedes levantarte?

La unicornio se incorporó, y luego de recorrer algunos metros concluyó que el dragón había hecho un trabajo excelente. Su casco ahora apenas molestaba cuando caminaba.

—Gracias Spike. -Dijo cálidamente.

—Oye, para eso están los amigos. -Continuó, mientras tomaba la mochila y la cargaba en su espalda.- Anda, salgamos de aquí y hallemos ese diamante.

—¡Claro que si, compañero! -Exclamó ella, poniéndose a su lado mientras salían al exterior nuevamente, abandonando la calidez de aquel lugar.

* * *

><p>Al cabo de unos minutos, el dragón y la poni se encontraban en camino nuevamente. No les fue difícil encontrar el sendero por el cual viajaban antes y, luego de seguirlo durante casi media hora, finalmente llegaron a su destino.<p>

Apenas se dieron cuenta de que estaban en la ubicación que el mapa señalaba cuando se encontraron frente al borde del cañón, que parecía sumergirse desde aquel punto hacia un pozo sin fondo, de kilómetros de extensión. ¿Dónde estaba el diamante? ¿En el fondo del cañón? ¿O acaso...?

—¿Y el mapa? -Cuestionó ella.

El dragón extrajo aquel papel, examinando de arriba a abajo el lugar que señalaba, buscando algún indicio del lugar donde se ubicaba la rosa. En una letra realmente pequeña ponía junto al círculo rojo una flecha negra hacia abajo, con la leyenda...

—_"3__28 cascos. No resbalar"._ -Leyó en voz alta, recibiendo una mirada interrogante por parte de la poni, que pronto cambió a una de sorpresa y desespero.

—Oh no, eso no es cierto.

—Pues parece que sí. -Respondió él, acercándose y evaluando la caída.- Cielos... es bastante profundo. ¿Cómo hicieron para esconderlo allí?

—¿Vamos a bajar?

—Eso parece.

—Pero... ¿Estás seguro de que podrás-...? Bueno, tú sabes.

—¿Sujetarme?

—Eso. -El dragón se agachó, y golpeó la roca del borde desprovista de nieve un par de veces.- Parece bastante sólido. Creo que puedo sostenerme bien.

—¿Crees? -Se preocupó su compañera. El dragón le sonrió con confianza, mientras procedía a dejar la mochila en el suelo para luego quitarse también el abrigo, tomándolo por las mangas.- ¿Qué haces?

—Mi cuerpo puede resistir el frío, tú no resistirás la caída. Además, no tengo deseos de que vuelvas a ahorcarme.

—Lo siento. -Se disculpó con una sonrisa incómoda, mientras el dragón la ayudaba a subir a su espalda nuevamente, atando el abrigo desde su pecho a la cintura de la joven.- ¿Será suficiente?

—Sí, pero por si acaso agárrate bien. ¿De acuerdo? -Le preguntó mientras comprobaba su reloj, en el cual ya ponían las 03:36 hs. Al instante, la poni se aferró fuertemente con sus piernas a la cintura de su compañero, llevando los brazos a su pecho.

—Hecho. -Le guiñó un ojo.

Lo más difícil en ese entonces fueron los primeros pasos, mientras poco a poco comenzaban a descender a través de la ladera, internándose cada vez más en el cañón.

La tormenta de nieve implicaba una mayor dificultad a la hora de descender, pues le era más complicado al dragón encontrar los puntos de apoyo ideales aún con la linterna equipada, intentando no clavar sus garras en la roca demasiadas veces pues temía un posible derrumbe.

Aunque la ligera inclinación de aquella pendiente disminuía las probabilidades de que cayeran por su propio peso, el peligro permanecía presente en otras formas que ellos apenas podían notar.

Una fuerte corriente de viento los desestabilizó y estuvieron a punto de caer, pero el dragón se las ingenió para clavar sus cuatro garras en la pared, aferrándose fuertemente y sin dejar de vigilar a Sweetie Belle.

—Au... la próxima vez que salgamos, asegúrate que sea al cine, o a algún restaurante. Tú sabes, algo más... tranquilo.

—La próxima, tú eliges el destino, ¿Te parece bien?

—Me servirá más adelante. -Convino ella.

Finalmente y sin mayores dificultades a las sufridas en el camino, ambos recorrieron la distancia indicada por el mapa, pero se sorprendieron al notar que aún estaban muy lejos del fondo del cañón.

—Se supone que debía estar aquí. -Se extrañó el dragón.

—Eh... no creo que este lugar tenga fondo alguno. Parece infinito. Cielos...

—No... tiene que haber algo, ¡Debe haber algo! -Se desesperó, incapaz de creer que hubieran llegado hasta allí por nada. Aún así, su compañera se lo había tomado de una forma diferente.

—Spike, está bien. Lo intentamos, pero... seguir bajando no tendría sentido. Además, sería muy arriesgado. -Explicó ella. El dragón suspiró pesadamente, derrotado.

—Lo siento, Sweetie.

—Oye, descuida. Encontraré algo mañana. Lo importante ahora es salir de aquí con bien. ¿De acuerdo? -Explicó con calidez. Luego de unos momentos, el dragón finalmente asintió.

—De acuerdo. -Aceptó él, sonriendo con cierta tristeza.- Vamos.

Iba a emprender el camino de regreso cuando la roca bajo sus garras se rompió, y un instante al sobresalto se aferró con sus garras como si le fuera la vida en ello. Antes de detenerse, Sweetie había encontrado la manera de estrujar su, ya de por sí, maltrecho cuerpo.

—Cielos... ahora estamos más lejos aún. -Se exasperó él, al mirar hacia arriba.

—Lo importante es que aún seguimos en la pared, ¿Verdad?

—Pared... -Razonó el dragón, apenas cayendo en la cuenta de que su cuerpo se había detenido abruptamente, como si hubiese topado con algo más rígido que las rocas a su alrededor.

Al observar con más detenimiento haciendo uso de la linterna de su pecho, Spike se encontró con una placa de piedra que difería claramente del resto de aquella ladera. Lo habían encontrado.

—Sweetie, mira. -Le señaló. En el centro de la placa de piedra ponía la inscripción de una rosa sin tallo, apenas visible.

—Cielos, ¡Es aquí! ¿Y... qué hacemos ahora?

—Sujétate bien. -Le ordenó. El dragón se colocó del lado derecho de la placa de piedra grabada, liberando únicamente su garra derecha.- Voy a romperla. ¿Crees que puedas poner un campo de magia sobre nosotros?

—Lo... lo he estado practicando. Pero no estoy segura de-... -Se explicaba, siendo interrumpida.

—Inténtalo. -Le pidió. Sweetie suspiró profundamente, antes de iluminar su cuerno con un resplandor verde claro. Una media esfera de magia se formó sobre ellos mientras que la unicornio mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

—Apresúrate, no sé por cuánto podré mantenerlo. -Le pidió, empleando su mejor esfuerzo.

Spike no perdió tiempo, y propinó un veloz puñetazo al centro de aquella placa. Apenas se agrietó por causa del impacto, por lo que en un momento comenzó a golpear con mayor fuerza y velocidad, formando aberturas cada vez más grandes.

Los temblores que sufría aquella ladera no tardaron en evidenciarse, pues desde el terreno superior comenzaban a caer rocas de tamaño moderado. Cada golpe, aunque se trataba de impactos relativamente ligeros, era suficiente como para debilitar un poco más el campo de fuerza, que en breve ya no sería capaz de mantenerse.

—¡No voy a resistir mucho más! -Gritó la potra, agobiada por una fuerte jaqueca.

—¡Solo un poco! ¡Ya casi-...! -Vociferó antes de golpear por última vez, destruyendo la placa y abriendo un hueco en la pared que parecía dirigirse a un nivel inferior. Sin perder tiempo, ambos se arrojaron por allí a tiempo para evadir una gran roca que sin dudas habría destruido el campo de fuerza, y arrastrado a los compañeros al fondo del abismo.

* * *

><p>—¿Estamos vivos? -Preguntó la voz de la unicornio, perdida en penumbras y ecos.<p>

—De momento. -Respondió el dragón en la misma forma.

De no haber sido por el campo de fuerza que Sweetie Belle había alcanzado a formar en el último momento, quizá ninguno de los dos habría sobrevivido a la caída en aquella habitación.

Poco tiempo después, Spike comenzó a incorporarse en la oscuridad, intentando definir algo gracias a su aguda vista. Al ser incapaz, encendió su linterna nuevamente, encontrando un espectáculo que le dejó sin habla. Mientras tanto, la unicornio debió emplear un mayor esfuerzo por iluminar su cuerno, dado que había consumido gran parte de su energía mágica para crear el campo de fuerza.

—Oh rayos, el abrigo se rompió. Spike, ¿Tienes idea si se puede-...? -Preguntaba ella sin levantarse, cuando el dragón tomó su hombro, invitándola a ver aquel lugar.- No puede ser...

Frente a ellos se levantaba una habitación rectangular inmensa, cuya gran estructura se mantenía gracias a diez pilares que hacían las veces de pasillo. Tanto las paredes como el suelo se encontraban constituidos por ladrillos de al menos un metro de largo cada uno, dándole a la estancia una apariencia que hubiera hecho sentir pequeño al mayor de los gigantes.

—Esto es...

—Increíble. -Completó su compañero.

Al final de aquel enorme pasillo formado por columnas, subiendo una escalinata se levantaba un gran portal de piedra tallada en cuyo centro se podía divisar el mismo grabado de una rosa que antes había visto en la placa exterior. En tanto, la unicornio encontró entonces que el túnel por el cual habían logrado entrar en aquel templo estaba a una gran distancia, completamente fuera de su alcance.

—Spike, mira. -Le señaló hacia arriba, cuando su cuerno se apagó de repente.- ¿Qué demo-...?

—No te esfuerces Sweetie. Será mejor que dejes descansar a tu cuerno por el momento. -Explicó, apuntando con la linterna hacia el hueco del techo.- Tendremos que buscar otra salida, pero primero comprobemos bien este lugar. -Sugirió el dragón.

Mientras la unicornio se incorporaba dificultosamente, comenzó a caminar a través de aquella extraña habitación mientras Spike trataba de darle algo de luz con su linterna en garra.

Caminó tan solo unos pasos antes de sentir algo más rasposo al tacto que las rocas que conformaban aquel lugar. Bajó la luz al suelo para comprobarlo, y halló una baldosa ligeramente distinta al resto del piso, en donde ponía una hendidura hexagonal, muy parecida a una cerradura. Miró hacia arriba una vez más, y descubrió que se encontraba perfectamente alineada con la entrada.

—¡Spike! -Llamó ella, al quedar totalmente a oscuras.

—Un momento. Creo que encontré una salida, pero... parece que necesita una... especie de llave. -Concluyó.

—¿Y qué clase de salida es esa? -Preguntó al acercarse.

—No lo sé, quizá una escalera o algo así. De otra forma, ¿Por qué habría un agujero como este, precisamente en este lugar?

—Quizá pensaron que quedaba bonito.

—Quizá la llave para esto siga por aquí. Venga, vamos a ver que hay detrás de esa puerta. -Dijo, encaminándose por el pasillo de pilares.

La peste a humedad en el ambiente era opresiva, tanto como la oscuridad, y la unicornio comenzó a considerar el tiempo que tardarían en salir de allí incluso si conseguían el diamante en el momento.

—Spike... tengo un mal presentimiento.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—No sé cómo explicarlo, pero... siento que no deberíamos estar aquí. Que alguien no quiere que estemos aquí.

—¿Un fantasma?

—Estoy hablando en serio.

—Yo también.

—No- no lo sé. Solo... quiero que salgamos de aquí lo más pronto posible.

—De acuerdo. Pero antes, vamos por nuestro tesoro. -Dijo él, cuando ambos ya se encontraban frente al portal de piedra. De lejos parecía más grande de lo que era en realidad.

—No podré romperlo como la placa de allá afuera, eso es seguro. -Aceptó, intentando empujar las puertas con todas sus fuerzas, en vano.

—¿Quieres que-...?

—Está bien, puedo con esto. -Insistió, realizando el esfuerzo nuevamente. Cada intento infructuoso lo dejaba un poco más débil, hasta que finalmente se rindió.- No puede ser, la maldita puerta está sellada.

—Spike, ¿No crees que-...?

—Debemos encontrar otra manera. -Comenzó a pensar.

—Spike.

—Podríamos volver y conseguir un pico, para...

—¡Spike! -Le llamó la atención de un grito.

—¿Qué sucede? -Le devolvió la mirada.

—¿Ya has probado... no sé, "corriendo" la puerta?

El dragón la observó extrañado, antes de emplear la fuerza de sus brazos no para abrir hacia adelante, sino lateralmente. Su rostro permaneció sin expresión alguna por espacio de un minuto cuando las puertas de piedra se apartaron fácilmente, mientras que Sweetie Belle cruzaba el umbral con porte triunfal.

Al ingresar ambos, se encontraron una sala cilíndrica que se extendía desde aquel punto hacia abajo a través de una escalera de caracol, hallando una oscuridad absoluta. El dragón tomó una pequeña piedra del suelo, y la dejó caer en el centro para medir su profundidad. Pasaron varios segundos hasta que la misma le devolvió el sonido, y supieron que deberían descender mucho más para alcanzar su objetivo.

—Yo iré adelante. No sabemos si los escalones resistirán después de tanto tiempo.-Dijo al pisar el primero de ellos.

—De acuerdo. Solo espero que la batería de la linterna dure lo suficiente...

—Twilight la recargó hace no más de dos días. No te preocupes, tenemos varias horas más de luz asegurada.

—Me alegro, no sé cuánto tardará mi cuerno en funcionar bien otra vez. -Replicó ella, permaneciendo pensativa mientras se centraba en las penumbras que poco a poco iban disipando.- Spike... ¿De verdad estás seguro de esto?

—Respecto a...

—Este lugar... me da escalofríos. No sé que es, pero... hay algo aquí que no está bien. -Decía ella, mientras el dragón la miraba por sobre el hombro, interrogante.- Vamos, tu también debes sentirlo. Hay algo mal aquí.

—Lo único malo que hay aquí es la peste. No te preocupes por eso, en un rato estaremos regresando a casa.

—Eso espero... -Susurró.

Luego de varios minutos llegaron al final de la escalera, encontrándose con una puerta de tallados mucho más trabajados que la anterior.

—No vayas a equivocarte de nuevo. -Dijo Sweetie detrás de él, con gesto arrogante. El dragón suspiró con pesadumbre.

—Cierra el pico y ven aquí. -La llamó él. Mientras se acercaba, la puerta se abrió lateralmente, y una cortina de polvo cayó sobre ellos.

—¡Oh... rayos! Lo hiciste apropósito, ¿No es así? -Inquirió, furiosa.

—Cielos, lo siento, no sabía que había tanto polvo aquí. -Dijo inocentemente, riendo por lo bajo mientras se internaba en la sala.

Su compañera le siguió después, cuando alumbró una sala mucho más pequeña que la anterior. A pesar de la oscuridad, aquel pequeño halo blanco era capaz de iluminar enteramente una figura justo frente a ellos. Quedaron boquiabiertos al finalmente encontrarse frente al objeto de su deseo, el tesoro por el cual tantos problemas habían pasado.

A seis metros de distancia un altar se levantaba en el centro de la habitación, en el cual podía verse la figura de una yegua unicornio de melena lacia, esculpida delicadamente en piedra blanca de un metro de altura, elevando sus brazos al cielo.

En el centro de su pecho algo brillaba con intensidad, reflejando la luz. El dragón desvió ligeramente el halo y pudo ver aquel bello purpura. Ese diamante en forma de rosa que aquella potra, olvidada por el resto del mundo, guardaba celosamente.

—Cielos... es... es... -Susurraba Sweetie.

—Es la rosa eterna. -Completó Spike, tan sorprendido como ella.

—Es... preciosa.

—Al final valió la pena llegar hasta aquí, ¿Verdad? -Le sonrió.

—¿Y qué estamos esperando? ¡Vamos! -Gritó emocionada, dispuesta a correr hacia la joya, pero el brazo del dragón se interpuso.- ¡Oye!

—Espera. Piénsalo un momento.

—¿Pensar qué?

—Incluso aunque tuvimos que pasar por muchos problemas para llegar aquí, el diamante está... muy al alcance. Las cosas nunca son tan fáciles como parecen Sweetie. ¿Alguna vez has leído a A.K. Yearling?

—¿Y ese quién es?

—Es la escritora de las novelas de Daring Do. En sus historias, cuando se trata de un tesoro en una tumba antigua, el mismo nunca está tan desprotegido como parece. Siempre hay una trampa oculta.

—Tal y como dijiste, son solo novelas. Anda, tomemos ese diamante y larguémonos de aquí. -Lo apartó, dirigiéndose al altar rápidamente.

—¡Sweetie! ¡Espera! -Alcanzó a levantar la voz, cuando la unicornio ya se encontraba frente al altar. Fue tras ella rápidamente y, para su suerte, aún no había tocado aquella pieza.

—No parece que esté conectada a nada más aquí.

—Nunca se sabe. -Dijo él, aproximándose para comprobar la pieza más de cerca.

El tallado y color de aquella piedra preciosa cautivó desde un primer momento al dragón purpura, quien sin darse cuenta ya se estaba relamiendo.

—¡No te atrevas a comértela, Spike! -Advirtió ella.

—Claro que no, solo... la estaba viendo. -Se excusó él, casi ofendido.

—¿Y bien?

—Bueno, no parece que sea una trampa, pero aún así-...

—Eso es suficiente para mí. -Declaró ella, haciendo uso de su magia para extraerla. Spike se mordió el labio con los colmillos ante aquel brusco movimiento, y al ver que Sweetie ya tenía la joya en sus cascos.

Miró a su alrededor esperando lo peor, esperando a que las paredes o el techo comenzaran a cerrarse sobre ellos, o que se abrieran huecos en los mismos y de aquellos salieran disparadas flechas venenosas. Pero nada sucedió.

—Creo que estamos bien, ¿Verdad? -Preguntó la yegua, luego de unos momentos eternos.

—Si... eso parece.

—¡Pues entonces vamos! ¡Tenemos que volver a Canterlot lo antes posible! -Exclamó ella con emoción, comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta junto a su compañero mientras admiraba la rosa frente a ella mediante su magia. Notó entonces la inscripción en la parte que vendría a ser la base de la joya.- Para siempre... -Leyó en voz alta.

—¿Disculpa?

—"Para siempre", es lo que dice. -Explicó, comenzando a examinar cada detalle de la gema.- Es la joya de la que hablaba la historia, es... el diamante que la princesa mandó a tallar en forma de rosa para su amado. Este es... -Decía, incrédula de la joya que tenía en sus cascos, cuando oyó un sonido extraño fuera de aquella habitación.- ¿Qué fue eso? -Se asustó.

—No lo sé, vino de arriba. -Asumió, animando a la unicornio a retroceder con su brazo derecho extendido, sin quitar los ojos de encima a las penumbras tras el portal que la linterna apenas alcanzaba a disipar. La yegua escondió rápidamente el diamante en el bolsillo superior izquierdo de su abrigo.

—¿Nos habrán seguido?

—No, imposible. -Negó, expectante de la situación. Pasaron unos minutos, pero no se oyó nada más.

—Quizá fuera un murciélago que entró volando, y se fue. Recuerda que estamos en un cañón bastante oscuro y profundo. -Razonó ella. Luego de unos momentos de silencio, el dragón supuso lo mismo.

—Probablemente tengas razón. -Se relajó.- De cualquier forma, para estar seguros, no te alejes de mi. ¿Está bien?

—Sí, de acuerdo. Vamos.

Siguiendo al dragón escaleras arriba e ingresando a la sala de los pilares nuevamente, no encontraron nada fuera de lo normal -más que aquel olor pútrido que calaba por la nariz de la unicornio y le provocaba mareos-, o al menos, nada diferente a cuando habían entrado.

—De acuerdo, allá atrás no había nada. Tenemos que encontrar la llave para salir de este lugar. Busca algo por aquí con forma de hexágono que entre en la hendidura de antes. -Explicó, mientras bajaban la escalinata del portal.

—¡Estoy en ello! -Aceptó, comenzando a buscar en las cercanías iluminadas nuevamente por la luz de su cuerno, cuando un repentino estruendo los sobresaltó a ambos.

Para cuando voltearon, la puerta que daba acceso a la cámara de la rosa se había cerrado, y una hilera de antorchas colocadas a lo largo de los pilares se encendió como por arte de magia, una tras otra, iluminando la habitación completamente.

—¿Q-qué está pasando?

—Lo que me temía. ¡Estate alerta! -La yegua asintió con temor.

Un rugido en el interior de la cámara les indicó que, efectivamente, no estaban solos. Spike intentó rastrearlo a través de sus sentidos, y el nuevo rugido de la criatura que los acechaba, a pesar de los ecos, le proporcionó su ubicación.

Tomó el casco de Sweetie y, a dos segundos exactos de correr y saltar, la criatura cayó sobre el lugar donde antes habían estado, de espaldas. Mientras se incorporaban, alcanzaron a divisar la figura de la bestia que los había atacado; aquel aguijón de escorpión era inconfundible.

Una mantícora encontró sus miradas al voltearse. El cuerpo de león, las alas de murciélago y aquel aguijón mortal daban fe de que se trataba de aquella misma criatura, aunque había algo diferente: Triplicaba el tamaño de cualquier espécimen que hubieran visto en el pasado, y los tonos de su pelaje y alas se limitaban al negro y al gris. Y aún peor, algo colgaba del cuello de la criatura.

—Eh, Spike. ¿Esa... era la llave de la que hablabas? -Cuestionó, al lograr divisar un sello de piedra con terminación en hexágono en su collar.

—Por Celestia, esto debe ser una broma. -Se exasperó, para luego oír a la bestia rugirle directamente. Estaba claro que le había clasificado como su primer presa.- Sweetie, escóndete detrás de los pilares. Cuando veas la oportunidad, atácalo por la espalda con magia. Yo aprovecharé para quitarle el collar. ¿Entendido?

—Entendido.

—Ahora escóndete... pero no corras frente a él, o te perseguirá. -Ordenó, mientras ella se movía de la forma más calmada posible a una de las columnas, y la mantícora avanzaba a paso lento hacia Spike, con certeza de su victoria.- ¡Espero que te guste la comida picante! -Declaró cuando la bestia se abalanzó sobre él.

La evadió hacia un lado ágilmente, descargando una potente llamarada cuando estuvo en el suelo. Pudo oír sus lamentos, sintió en el aire el olor a pelaje y piel quemada, pero debió usar rápidamente una de las columnas cercanas para protegerse de la embestida de la furiosa bestia. Las llamas verdes se disiparon en poco tiempo, y comenzó a rastrear al dragón que se encontraba a pocos metros de ella, movilizándose para evitar entrar en su campo de visión.

La unicornio apenas asomó por el borde del pilar, alcanzando a divisar a la criatura negra. Esperó pacientemente hasta que la misma le dio la espalda al buscar al dragón, y entonces fue el momento.

—¡Cómete esto! -Le gritó, lanzando un rayo mágico que hizo blanco en la nuca del monstruo. Apenas habiéndose percatado del ataque, se volteó hacia la poni junto al pilar.- Ups...

Rugiendo con fervor, se lanzó contra Sweetie Belle, lo que resultó en una columna a medio destrozar y en la unicornio apenas escapando a sus poderosas garras por los pelos, tropezando poco después dada la debilidad de su casco. Estaba a merced de la bestia, que se acercaba a paso lento pero seguro hacia ella. Se encontraba paralizada por el miedo, no podía huir.

—¡No te atrevas a tocarla! -Vociferó Spike, saltando a su espalda para aferrarse fuertemente, mientras que buscaba la llave en su collar sin descuidar el aguijón que la bestia empleaba en múltiples intentos de apuñalarlo.

Fueron los diez segundos más largos en la vida del dragón, que le resultaron suficientes para arrancar el sello de piedra de su cuello, justo antes de que la bestia alcanzara su cuerpo con una de sus garras, y lo lanzara contra uno de los pilares. Literalmente, oyó el crujir de sus huesos al impacto, antes de caer al suelo con una repetida tos, respirando con dificultad.

Usando como punto de apoyo aquel pilar, intentó ponerse en pie poco a poco. Pero al levantar la vista, la poderosa garra de la bestia le impactó de lleno en su pecho, lanzándole a tres metros de distancia.

Una honda herida se abría en el pecho del dragón, quien dados su debilidad y aturdimiento apenas era consciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Antes de que un último zarpazo le arrancara la vida del cuerpo, solo había una cosa en la que podía pensar.

—Sweetie... -Alcanzó a susurrar, incapaz de incorporarse.- Sweetie Belle...

La bestia se aproximaba poco a poco, dispuesta a acabar con los invasores de una vez por todas. Nada lo separaba de su objetivo. Nada... más que la valentía de aquella potra.

—¡Oye! ¡Cerebro de mosquito! -Le insultó ella. La mantícora se volteó en su dirección, pero no llegó a divisarla pues algo se clavó al instante en sus ojos. No eran nada más que fragmentos de piedra que antes se habían desprendido del pilar, pero que lanzados con magia constituían un arma efectiva.

Mientras la cegada mantícora se resentía de aquel dolor, y comenzaba a avanzar por la sala hacia donde había avistado a la unicornio mientras atacaba el aire con sus zarpas, Sweetie ya se encontraba junto al dragón en mala condición.

—¡Spike! Oh no... no... cielos, resiste por favor. -Decía con infinito temor, abrumada por la sangre derramada, y la carne a la vista del pecho del dragón.

—D-dime la verdad, ¿Q-qué tan mal se ve? -Cuestionó, sufriendo un dolor imposible.

—Horrible. -Respondió rápidamente, con un temblor en sus cascos.

—B-bien. Esta es la llave, u-úsala en la hendidura. -Ordenó, poniéndola en sus cascos. Sweetie, a pesar del terror que la agobiaba, no perdió tiempo y rápidamente auxilió al dragón, intentando llevarlo en hombros mientras se dirigía a la placa de piedra que le había señalado antes.

Ayudó a Spike a recostarse a un lado, y sin perder más tiempo colocó el sello. Un sonido se oyó justo bajo ella, cómo si algo hubiera encastrado aparte de la llave misma. Luego comenzó a hacerlo girar de forma desesperada, poniendo sus esperanzas en que aquella era su única escapatoria. La bestia seguía resintiéndose de la herida, pero no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que se recuperase.

Al instante, los sonidos de un mecanismo que no parecía haber sido aceitado en milenios se hicieron presentes en la sala, aunque por causa del eco resultaba imposible saber de donde provenían. Una gran cantidad de polvo cayó encima de la potra quien, al poco de cubrirse, miró hacia arriba buscando su origen, encontrando que el túnel en lo alto ya no era curvo, sino vertical. Un viento frió le besó el rostro segundos después, y sintió el aroma del aire fresco. Todo provenía del exterior.

Sin darle tiempo a pensar, la placa central se desencajó del suelo en un brusco movimiento, dando lugar a una plataforma que, aunque unos pocos centímetros, comenzaba a elevarse. Al darse cuenta de ello la yegua ayudó a subir a su malherido compañero.

El dragón cayó acostado, débil, mientras su transporte poco a poco tomaba velocidad, y pronto aquella sala y los lamentos de la mantícora negra quedaban atrás. Al alcanzar el techo, la plataforma se encajó en los rieles de las paredes y fue así como continuó su camino. Ahora solo podía oírse el roce de las rocas con el elevador, y el silbido de la tormenta en el exterior que suponía una fría bienvenida a su regreso.

* * *

><p><em>¡Special time!<em>

_Dado que esta ficción tuvo una gran aceptación por parte del público, decidí hacer el capítulo un poco más largo que la última vez. Espero que les haya gustado._

_Al principio pensaba dividir la presente entrega en dos, pero a decir verdad tenía muchas ganas de postearlo de una sola vez. Sip, no quería dejarlos con un final taaaaan cliffhanger como en el anterior._

_En fin, si todo marcha sobre ruedas, probablemente pueda hacer al menos dos capítulos por mes, pero comprendan que también hay otra historia en la que debo concentrarme y que no debo descuidar -sip, hablo de Decisiones, que empecé a escribir hace ya año y medio-._

_En fin, creo que eso sería todo por el momento. Espero estén disfrutando de esta historia, así como también espero que puedan acompañarme hasta el final de este viaje. Oh, y claro, espero con ansias sus reviews._

_¡Hasta la vista! ¡Y gracias por leer!_


	4. Al amanecer

_Capítulo 4 – Al amanecer_

Habían pasado diez minutos desde su escape, y la plataforma que cargaba a la potra y al dragón continuaba su ascenso hacia el exterior a través de aquel túnel vertical únicamente iluminado por el cuerno de la primera. Sweetie ya no prestaba atención al polvo que caía en su pelaje por causa de las vibraciones, ni a la temperatura que disminuía conforme avanzaban, pues se encontraba totalmente centrada en el dragón herido a sus cascos.

Le había revisado durante un buen rato, pero a pesar de que su compañero había dejado de sangrar, le era difícil deducir si aquella herida era mortal. Decidió colocar la mitad del abrigo que había logrado salvar en el pecho del dragón y, levantándolo delicadamente, logró pasar las mangas por su espalda, atándolas de la misma forma con una fuerza moderada. Percibió el quejido de Spike por el dolor, y se sintió impotente al saber que no había otra forma en que pudiera ayudarle.

Si Twilight hubiera estado allí, probablemente podría haber hecho uso de un hechizo para sanarle, o incluso Rarity podría haber hecho con su magia un vendaje mucho más efectivo. Al pasar por su mente aquellos pensamientos, se sentía inútil. Su amigo dragón le necesitaba más que nunca, y era incapaz de hacer nada por él.

Su mente se atormentaba con tales ideas cuando se percató de que Spike no estaba inconsciente, y ahora le miraba con los ojos entrecerrados. Sus miradas se encontraron durante un breve momento, antes de que el dragón hablara.

—Lo... hiciste bien allá atrás. -La felicitó su débil compañero.

En silencio, la yegua se sentó frente a él mientras pensaba que decir, pero le era casi imposible expresar sus sentimientos con palabras cuando la posibilidad de romper en llanto se encontraba al alcance de una sílaba. Solo apoyó la cabeza por sobre la bufanda gris en su cuello, abrazándolo con cuidado.

—Oye, tranquila. Todo... está bien. -La confortó cansadamente.

—Creí que te perdería. -Se lamentó, sollozando y derramando lágrimas sobre él.

El dragón sonrió tristemente al notar cuanto había preocupado a su querida amiga, y dejó pasar unos instantes en silencio antes de tomar su casco en garra, cuando ella se apartó a una corta distancia con sonrosadas mejillas, y una mirada interrogante.

—No lo harás. -Le prometió, sin cambiar su expresión.

Se sonrieron el uno al otro y, por un momento, no hubo necesidad de decir nada más. Spike le permitió reposar sobre él un poco más, aunque la verdad era que la herida en su pecho escocía en sobremanera, pero nunca se lo diría. Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, y una vez que la unicornio se había calmado, con su ayuda el dragón comenzó a incorporarse, intentando mantener el equilibrio de su propio cuerpo.

—Despacio... ¡Cuidado! -Advirtió ella, cuando su cuerpo cedió de repente. La unicornio se apresuró a sostenerle, evitando que cayera nuevamente.- Tómalo con calma, Spike.

—Solo... necesito un momento. Dentro de poco estaré bien.

—Esa herida es muy grave. Si no hacemos algo... -Decía ella, cuando el dragón se apartó a cierta distancia al sostenerse por sí mismo, con una gran dificultad para mantener el equilibrio.

—No te preocupes, tengo... un pequeño as bajo la manga. -Explicó al quitarse la bufanda. Bajó el medio abrigo que cubría la herida, y vertió una gran cantidad de saliva color gris ceniza desde sus mandíbulas directamente sobre la herida. Un vapor pestilente surgió de aquel espacio, mientras la zona de su cuerpo que hasta hace minutos se encontraba al rojo vivo, ahora se oscurecía.

—Au... ¡Qué asco! -Se cubrió el hocico.

—Lo es... pero funciona. -Replicó, exhibiendo la herida que ahora había comenzado a cicatrizar, sorprendiendo a la unicornio.

—¿Cómo hiciste eso? -Preguntó, mientras el dragón acomodaba la bufanda nuevamente, pasando a la "venda" después.

—La saliva de los dragones tiene... "algo", no recuerdo qué, que ayuda a cicatrizar heridas como está más rápido. Lo... lo aprendí de uno de los libros que la princesa le dio a Twilight sobre los dragones hace ya tiempo. Y aunque hasta ahora no había tenido la oportunidad de comprobarlo, parece que era cierto después de todo. Ya no duele tanto. -Decía, mientras intentaba en vano ajustarse la venda por la espalda.- Cielos...

—Espera, déjame darte un casco con eso. -Ofreció, ajustando las mangas de lo que antes había sido una vistosa gabardina de invierno.

—No sé porque, pero esto me hace sentir ridículo.

—Pero evitará que se infecte la herida. -Corrigió.

—Pues... fue una buena idea. -Dijo al voltearse.- Gracias.

—Es lo menos que podía hacer. -Replicó ella, aún preocupada por causa de sus heridas. Algo que no intentó ocultar.- ¿Te recuperarás?

—Creo que necesitaré de un par de semanas, pero si. Estaré bien. Tu tranquila, podré caminar de regreo a Ponyville.

—Es bueno saberlo. -Le sonrió ella, justo antes de estornudar audiblemente.- Cielos, creo que voy a pescar un resfriado...

—Hacía mucho calor allá abajo.

—Sí, y aquí hace mucho frío... -Decía, cuando el dragón se inclinó frente a ella, colocando aquella bufanda gris alrededor de su cuello.- Oh no, no Spike, no puedo-... -Se negó, disponiéndose a quitársela cuando su amigo le detuvo.

—Puedes tenerla, no te preocupes. Es cálida, ¿No? -Preguntó. La unicornio, no menos sorprendida, sonrió ante el gesto al cabo de unos momentos. Tomó entonces la parte que le cubría el hocico con su casco, sintiendo al tacto la suave lana de la misma.

—Bastante. -Reconoció, enternecida.

Instantes después, la plataforma se detuvo finalmente al llegar a su última parada. El dragón y la poni se encontraron nuevamente en el punto de partida, a pocos metros del lugar en el cual habían iniciado su descenso, abrazados por aquella nevada que no se había detenido desde la tarde del día anterior.

La tormenta no había aminorado, ahora incluso era peor. Y la temperatura, menor. Supieron que deberían buscar refugio en aquella fría noche de tormenta lo más pronto posible si lo que deseaban era regresar a casa sanos y salvos.

Una vez bajaron de plataforma, la misma inició su camino de retorno, descendiendo lentamente en la oscuridad hasta que estuvo fuera de su vista. Acto seguido, las placas de piedra en la entrada se cerraron sobre sí mismas, sellando el acceso a aquel extraño templo. Una vez aquel lugar recuperó la calma nuevamente, el dragón se dirigió a la unicornio con seriedad.

—Será mejor que nos apresuremos, no sabemos si esa cosa será capaz de seguirnos el paso. -Dijo al voltearse, buscando con la mirada el camino de regreso.

—¿Tú crees... crees que-...? -Preguntaba ella, recuperando el temor de nueva cuenta, pues ya se creía a salvo de aquellas garras negras.

—No estoy seguro, pero será mejor no arriesgarnos. Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder. -Invitó él para luego ponerse en camino, siendo seguido por la potra.

Habían pasado quince minutos de caminata en el medio de aquella tormenta de nieve. Sweetie se había colocado las gafas de Twilight una vez más para entonces, e iluminaba el camino gracias a su magia mientras Spike lo hacía con la linterna en el vendaje de su pecho.

El silencio en aquella galería de pinos con decoración invernal era sepulcral, lo que le daba a tal lugar en medio de la madrugada un aspecto siniestro, pero al saber que los timberwolves que habitaban en las cercanías habían huido, recorrer nuevamente aquel paraje no resultaba una idea tan desagradable. A razón de ello, esperaban que el viaje de regreso a Ponyville fuese un poco más tranquilo, pero como todo en la vida... nunca es así de fácil.

Los compañeros se voltearon repentinamente cuando, a lo lejos, alcanzaron a oír un rugido bestial. Sintieron su sangre helarse cuando comprendieron que venía de la misma dirección en la que se encontraba el templo, y que la predicción del dragón se había vuelto realidad.

—No puede ser... -Alcanzó a susurrar Sweetie.

Spike no dijo palabra alguna, solo volteó hacia adelante al tomarla de su casco una vez más para correr dificultosamente, esperando que la bestia no les alcanzase demasiado pronto.

—¡Cuidado Spike! Aún no estás-...

—¡Sé lo que hago! -Le interrumpió abruptamente. La unicornio quería enfurecerse con él por tratarle así, pero no era capaz, no cuando había percibido en su voz la desesperación que le había traído aquel monstruo.

En breves instantes habían encontrado aquel precipicio, pero ninguno de los dos se arriesgaría a intentar saltarlo una vez más. El dragón se dirigió a uno de los pinos cercanos al mismo, y comenzó a empujarlo con las fuerzas que le restaban por causa de sus heridas.

—Rápido, ayúdame con esto. -Le pidió. Empujando juntos, les tomó al menos veinte segundos convencer a aquel árbol para que cediera, y hacer del mismo un puente que los llevara de forma segura al otro lado.

El temor se infundió nuevamente en la potra cuando puso un casco sobre aquel frágil tronco, cuya escasa y poco confiable rigidez era lo único que les separaba de un abismo de oscuridad absoluto. Habiendo cruzado, el dragón empujó el árbol al vacío esperando que fuera obstáculo suficiente para detener a la bestia. Una vez listo, reinició su carrera junto a la unicornio.

El sudor en la frente de ambos apenas alcanzaba a recorrer unos pocos milímetros en sus rostros antes de verse congelado por causa de las bajas temperaturas. Si la mantícora negra no los aniquilaba, sería aquella cruel tormenta invernal la que lo haría.

—E-espera, el lago. Si lo cruzamos así-...

—Tendremos que rodearlo.

—Pe-pero tardaremos mucho más. -Replicó ella, tiritando.

—Es mejor que arriesgarse a caer allí. -Negó. En ese instante, una idea cruzó por su mente.- ¡Es cierto, podemos usarlo a nuestro favor!

En poco tiempo ya se encontraban frente al lago congelado, del cual apenas si se distinguía alguna diferencia entre la tierra y el mismo dado que el temporal había descargado su furia en ambos espacios por igual. El dragón se detuvo frente al hielo en el instante, y se volteó a la unicornio.

—Has dos montones de nieve con tu magia sobre el lago, alargados, ¡Rápido!

—¿Para q-qué quieres que-...? -Decía, oyendo un rugido ensordecedor en aquel momento. La bestia estaba cerca.

—¡Solo hazlo!

El cuerno de la yegua se iluminó con un resplandor verde claro en aquel momento, y unificó parte de la nieve sobre el hielo en dos montones. Apenas terminó, el dragón dejó la linterna en el suelo de forma que su resplandor apenas alcanzara a iluminar ambos montones, e inició su carrera una vez más pasando ahora por el borde del lago.

—¿Cr-crees que eso vaya a fu-funcionar?

—Por Celestia, espero que sí. Extingue la luz un momento, necesitamos que ese bastardo solo vea la linterna.

Una vez quedaron a oscuras, solo podían confiar en los sentidos del dragón. Debían de rodear el lago rápidamente y buscar refugio en la cueva, pues no cabía duda de que no lograrían regresar a Ponyville aquella noche.

Fue en ese momento que Sweetie sintió sus cascos debilitarse, cediendo poco a poco, hasta que le fue imposible mantenerse en pie. El dragón se volteó al apenas sentir que su compañera no le seguía el paso, y la encontró a pocos metros luchando fervientemente por incorporarse, sin éxito.

No hizo falta decir palabra alguna. Spike rápidamente se inclinó para ayudarle a subir a su espalda, y apenas la unicornio se aferró a su cuello con dificultad, el dragón reinició la carrera por los dos.

Las escamas de aquel funcionaban bien como un aislante contra el frío, pero fue en ese momento cuando cayó en la cuenta de que aún cuando la ropa de invierno de Twilight era bastante abrigada, la temperatura actual debía de rondar al menos los veinte grados bajo cero. Su cuerpo podía soportar esas temperaturas, pero sin duda necesitaba encontrar refugio para Sweetie, pues era capaz de percibir que su calor disminuía gradualmente.

—Resiste solo unos minutos más. Estaremos bien, te lo prometo.

—Pr-prometes m-muchas co-cosas, ¿S-sabías?

—Un dragón cumple sus promesas. -Reafirmó.

Oyeron a lo lejos el rugido de la bestia y la ruptura del hielo, y supieron que su plan había funcionado. Lamentos desesperados y el sonido del agua chocando contra el hielo era todo lo que podían oír. Luego, un silencio sepulcral. Al cabo de unos segundos a la carrera, el viento que los rozaba fue el único protagonista.

* * *

><p>Antes de lo que hubieran creído, estaban ingresando nuevamente a la cueva que daba acceso al castillo abandonado, y donde habitaba aquel extraño monstruo. Aunque ahora, para su suerte, la temperatura en aquel lugar era más alta que en el exterior.<p>

Delicadamente, ayudó a la unicornio a descender de su espalda para sentarse contra uno de los muros de la cueva, solo para encontrar con temor al rozar sus brazos que su calor había disminuido más de lo que había esperado. Ahora la potra mantenía sus ojos débilmente cerrados, incapaz de moverse.

El dragón no perdió más tiempo y la tomó en brazos, presionándola contra su pecho para sentarse en aquel mismo lugar, asegurándose de que la mayor parte de su cuerpo estuviera en contacto con el suyo.

—¿Q-qué ha-ces...?

—Tenemos que calentarte, y rápido. Si no cogerás algo grave...

—Spi-ke, lo... lo sien-... -Decía, interrumpida por la tos nuevamente.

—No tienes porque. Estarás bien, te lo prometo. -Dijo por última vez, antes de mirar hacia arriba y generar en sus fauces una débil llama verde.

No planeaba calentar la cueva, eso estaba claro, pero una llama de tal magnitud le permitía mantener una corriente constante calentando su cuerpo y, a la par, el de Sweetie Belle. Le era realmente difícil aspirar aire por la nariz por momentos y expulsar fuego por sus fauces la mayor parte del tiempo, pero debía de lograrlo. No había otra forma. La salud de su compañera dependía de ello.

Se habían cumplido casi quince minutos cuando las capacidades del dragón alcanzaron su límite, momento en que sufrió una repetida tos al tiempo que expulsaba grandes cantidades de hollín a través de sus vías respiratorias. Pero ello no importaba, pues lo único que le preocupaba era el bienestar de la unicornio.

Al bajar la mirada, se sorprendió al encontrar a su compañera con una expresión de paz en el rostro, con ojos cerrados. Su respiración se había normalizado, y sus mejillas habían recuperado el color. Solo entonces, Spike se tranquilizó. Ahora que su amiga estaba con bien, podía descansar. Y así, tan solo medio minuto después de ello, el dragón había caído profundamente dormido, abrazado a la unicornio de melena rosa y purpura.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, habían pasado casi dos horas. En el exterior, la tormenta había aminorado en gran medida dejando como resultado una nevada gentil con un viento moderado, aunque la temperatura aún no había aumentado en la misma proporción. La oscuridad de la noche poco a poco comenzaba a disiparse, con aquella luz grisácea que le precede al amanecer.

En tanto, el dragón y la unicornio dormían profundamente en el interior de la cueva, en una posición que cualquier otro poni hubiera considerado "indecorosa", pero no ellos. Ambos habían forjado con el tiempo una relación de amistad tal, que les permitía dormir plácidamente de aquella forma sin pensar que el otro pudiese pretender algo más. Y así hubieran permanecido varias horas más, de no ser por un extraño sonido que provenía del exterior, y hacía estremecer las paredes de aquel refugio.

Al instante de percibirlo, el dragón abrió los ojos de par en par, dirigiendo su mirada rápidamente al pasaje que llevaba a la entrada por la cual habían llegado. Al poco tiempo, gracias a su agudo oído, fue capaz de oír pisadas que con el pasar de los segundos se hacían cada vez más fuertes.

—Sweetie... Sweetie, ¡Despierta! -La llamaba, tratando de no levantar la voz con objeto de no llamar la atención, mientras intentaba divisar algo en las penumbras.

—No... es muy temprano... -Renegaba entre susurros ahogados contra el pecho del dragón.

—Por todos los cielos Sweetie, des-... -Le decía, cuando un fuerte rugido resonó en la totalidad de la cueva.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué? -Se despabiló la unicornio al oírlo, justo a tiempo para ver a lo lejos en la misma dirección que su compañero. En un intento por arrojar luz sobre aquel corredor, la potra encendió el resplandor verde claro de su cuerno, algo que lamentaría al instante. Ahora podían divisar sus ojos, aquellos ojos amarillos resplandeciendo en la oscuridad, avanzando hacia ellos a toda velocidad.

—Corre... ¡Corre! -Vociferó con desesperación al incorporarse, ayudando a la unicornio a hacer lo mismo y pronto iniciando su carrera hacia el otro extremo, cuando la bestia negra comenzó a perseguirles nuevamente.

Con la cueva iluminada únicamente por el cuerno de Sweetie, la criatura tenía un blanco fijo. Esta vez no podrían darle esquinazo. Y aún peor, dadas las heridas moderadas de Spike, así como el lastimado casco de la potra, su velocidad y agilidad se veía notablemente afectada, lo cual le daba una enorme ventaja a su implacable perseguidor.

Fue gracias a los afilados reflejos del dragón que, cuando la mantícora ya estaba encima de ellos, alcanzaron a agacharse logrando esquivar por un pelo sus garras negras las cuales destrozaron al contacto una columna de roca sólida en su camino.

Justo después la criatura cargó contra ellos, pero la unicornio empujó al dragón a un lado al instante, por lo que solo alcanzó a embestir una pared fuertemente. Como consecuencia, una gran cantidad de escombros cedió sobre la criatura y en los alrededores deteniéndola momentáneamente, oportunidad que ninguno de los aventureros desaprovechó para escapar de ella. Habían ganado varios metros de ventaja cuando la unicornio habló nuevamente.

—¡¿Qué haremos ahora?! ¡Por favor, dime que tienes un plan! -Suplicó agitadamente en medio de su carrera, pero la expresión en el rostro del dragón no necesitaba de más palabras.

—Escúchame bien, Sweetie. Corre tan rápido como puedas hacia Ponyville, por donde vinimos. Yo lo atraeré hasta el castillo, y lo distraeré para ganarte algo de tiempo. Si alguno de los dos va a conseguirlo-...

—¡¿Estás loco?! ¡No voy a dejarte solo con esa cosa!

—¡Esto no está en discusión!

—¡Claro que lo está! -Renegó, entre la ira y la desesperación.- ¡Te guste o no, no voy a irme sin ti! -Prometió.

El dragón se sentía perdido, no podía dejar que su querida amiga se expusiera nuevamente al peligro que representaba aquel demonio, pero ella tampoco tenía pensado permitírselo, sobre todo cuando pretendía arriesgarse a una misión suicida.

Pero antes de que el dragón pudiese responder, un nuevo y poderoso rugido se oyó a través de la cueva en toda su extensión, y un sonoro siseo que provenía desde algún lugar más adelante en el camino fue la respuesta. Ambos recordaron entonces a la criatura que se encontraba cerca de la entrada principal de la cueva, y sintieron terror una vez más al caer en la cuenta de que ahora no contaban con un peligroso enemigo, sino con dos.

Al arribar a la cámara de la criatura en el árbol, respondiendo a las vibraciones sonoras, la misma envió múltiples extensiones espinosas contra la pareja quien, apenas con tiempo a reaccionar, se lanzaban hacia los lados opuestos del túnel, mientras que la enredadera atrapaba a la mantícora que había estado a punto de entrar.

Aquellas extensiones espinosas, más semejantes a tentáculos que a raíces, atraparon tanto brazos y piernas como el aguijón de la criatura a quien poco a poco atraía hacia el árbol, mientras profería aullidos de auxilio al forcejear en un intento por escapar.

Aunque era difícil saber quien vencería en fuerza e iría en su caza, ninguno de los dos pensaba averiguarlo, pues de inmediato se pusieron en camino nuevamente, buscando la salida de aquel refugio perdido.

* * *

><p>Segundos después, ambos consiguieron salir al exterior nuevamente, encontrándose en el área inferior del castillo de las Hermanas Nobles. Con un dificultoso correr a través de la nieve, estaban acercándose a la escalera que llevaba al suelo superior cuando un nuevo grito por parte de su anfitrión en el templo y un siseo que disminuía gradualmente su volumen les hizo saber quien había resultado vencedor en aquel juego de "quien devora a quien". Se apresuraron nuevamente al apenas notarlo, alcanzando el final de la escalera en tiempo record, pero ambos sabían que no lograrían ganar aquella carrera contra la bestia. Sabían lo que debían hacer.<p>

En vez de seguir el camino hacia el pueblo, se desviaron al instante hacia el puente, cruzándolo a la carrera mientras suplicaban a las princesas que el mismo no cediera. En un segundo, aquella inmensa figura oscura surgió de la niebla bajo sus pies y cascos en un fuerte salto con su enorme garra derecha extendida, alcanzando a tomar gran parte de las sogas del puente, tirando de ellas.

El lado del puente opuesto a la entrada del castillo se desprendió fácilmente, mientras que el dragón alcanzaba a tomarse del primer tablón de madera al final del mismo, atrapando con su pie por el abrigo a la unicornio.

Rápidamente, la potra trepó a uno de los tablones, siguiendo al dragón hasta tocar tierra -o nieve- nuevamente. Apenas tuvieron tiempo suficiente para recuperar el aliento cuando la mantícora negra comenzó a escalar por aquel mismo lugar con desespero. Sus ojos amarillos enloquecidos y la saliva goteando en cantidad desde sus fauces no ayudaban mucho a los nervios de los aventureros, quienes se apresuraron a refugiarse en el castillo abandonado.

Cerraron la puerta tras de si, hallando apenas después una tabla de madera cercana a la entrada lo suficientemente rígida para trabar la puerta, al menos momentaneamente. Al voltearse, lo primero que encontraron fue un corredor derecho levemente iluminado por la luz que se filtraba a través de los agujeros en el techo, el cual terminaba en una escalinata que conducía a los tronos de las hermanas, señalados por un estandarte que colgaba encima de cada uno, identificando el día y la noche. A los lados del corredor, se abrían diferentes portales que conducían a las distintas áreas del antiguo castillo.

Auxiliado por aquel débil resplandor, Spike no debió buscar mucho mientras oía los fuertes golpes de la bestia llamando la puerta, antes de encontrar lo que buscaba: una barra de hierro, la cual tomó con ambas garras sin vacilar un instante.

—Spike, no... -Dijo ella, preocupada.

—Estoy abierto a otras ideas, si es que tienes alguna. -Replicó él, no convencido de su propio plan, antes de devolver la mirada a aquella suerte de arma cuerpo a cuerpo.- Si no podemos dejarla atrás, esto es lo único que nos queda.

—Está bien... dime que debo hacer. -Habló decidida. Spike sonrió ante el ofrecimiento.

—Si te dijera que te escondieras y esperaras a que termine con esto, estoy seguro de que no me escucharías.

—Somos pocos... -Bromeó ella, a pesar de que la muerte misma estaba ahora tocando a la puerta.

—No muchos ponis han pasado por este lugar desde la guerra de la noche eterna, hace más de mil años. En ese entonces, usaban armas bastante más poderosas que esto. Ve a buscar en los pisos superiores. Con suerte, quizá se hayan dejado algo que nos pueda ser de utilidad aquí.

—Lo haré, pero... ¿Estás seguro de que tú solo podrás con esa... cosa?

—Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo. Te dejo el resto a ti, Sweetie.

—Spike...

—No tengo planeado morir aquí, si es lo que estás pensando. -La confortó, con una confianza en sí mismo que realmente no tenía en aquel momento.

Luego de unos momentos, mientras ambos eran capaces de oír el astillar de la madera de la entrada, la unicornio finalmente asintió para acto seguido correr hacia el dragón, parándose sobre sus cuartos traseros y abrazándole fuertemente durante escasos segundos.

—No quiero perderte... por favor. -Susurró ella al apartarse con la mirada baja, afligida. El dragón levantó su mentón con una garra, invitándole a verle a los ojos, mientras le sonreía cálidamente.

—No lo harás. -Le aseguró.

Permanecieron en silencio durante breves instantes, antes de que un nuevo golpe casi abriera lo poco que restaba de la puerta. El dragón se volteó hacia la misma con aquella barra en garra, sin desviar la mirada de la entrada.

—Apresúrate, y acércate por el corredor del segundo piso apenas encuentres algo. -Le señaló. Sin más que decir la unicornio asintió, partiendo hacia uno de los pasillos laterales cuyas conexiones le eran desconocidas.

_Anda... ven a por mí. Tenemos una cuenta pendiente que saldar..._ -Pensaba él, preparándose para lo que vendría, aun cuando en el fondo realmente estaba aterrado hasta los huesos.

La puerta finalmente cedió ante los ataques del exterior estallando en un violento mar de astillas, seguido de la nieve que ingresaba por causa del fuerte viento a través de la entrada abierta, a la sombra de una criatura que esperaba tras el umbral.

La mantícora avanzó lentamente a través del corredor, en su dirección. Spike hizo un esfuerzo imposible por no retroceder un solo paso mientras esperaba el momento adecuado para atacar. El mismo no se hizo esperar mucho más.

A menos de cuatro metros de distancia de su presa, la bestia negra enseñó sus fieros colmillos, listos para triturar a aquel dragón a la menor oportunidad. Pronto, ambos se encontraron caminando hacia un lado formando un circulo, sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos.

—¡Prepárate! -Vociferó, girando la barra de hierro en sus garras y golpeando el rostro de la bestia cuando se abalanzaba sobre él. Para su sorpresa, debió esquivarla rápidamente pues aquel golpe en el cual había empleado todas sus fuerzas no la había desviado un solo milímetro.

Al voltearse rápidamente ambos, el dragón hizo uso de su arma para repeler los ágiles zarpazos de su enemigo que le llegaron en forma de una furiosa lluvia. La luz en la habitación a duras penas le era suficiente para divisar cada ataque lanzado, pero no para efectuar un contraataque eficaz. Apenas fue capaz de prever el aguijón que se abría paso a través de su melena, cargando un poderoso veneno que sabía era mortal para casi cualquier especie.

Fue una décima de segundo la que tuvo para lanzar un golpe rápido y certero contra aquel arma natural, repeliendo el ataque, pero recibiendo de lleno un zarpazo en su antebrazo derecho, derribandolo prácticamente sin esfuerzo. Al quedar boca arriba, la bestia se lanzó sobre él con intención de arrancar cada miembro de su cuerpo de la manera más espeluznante posible. Pero el dragón fue lo suficientemente rápido como para reponerse de aquel golpe, sosteniendo su arma con ambas garras y evitando que las fauces de la bestia hicieran contacto con su cuerpo.

¿A-acaso tienes idea a-... a quién estás... e-enfrentando...? -Preguntó, antes de soltar la barra y rápidamente clavar sus garras en los brazos del monstruo, para luego vaciar un torrente de llamas verdes directamente en el rostro de la criatura quien era incapaz de bloquear el ataque.

El dragón no se detuvo hasta que sintió que la resistencia de sus pulmones finalmente le había abandonado -lo cual sucedió al cabo de un total de treinta segundos- mientras la mantícora forcejeaba por apartarse, lo que le resultaba imposible dado que el dragón se había aferrado al suelo fuertemente con sus pies y arqueaba su espalda para compensar el peso. El plan original era atacar únicamente su cabeza, pero las llamas se extendieron tan rápido que en poco tiempo todo su cuerpo era una bola de fuego.

Finalmente Spike no fue capaz de resistir mucho más aquel forcejeo. Sus garras se desprendieron de la carne de aquella extraña criatura, que huyó del dragón desesperadamente por uno de los corredores; el mismo corredor por el cual había partido Sweetie Belle.

—No... -Susurró, al oír como la puerta del piso superior era destrozada por aquel monstruo.- ¡Sweetie! -Se atemorizó, tomando nuevamente la barra en su garra derecha.

Se precipitó hacia las escaleras de aquel pasaje y descubrió que los restos del portal encendidos por sus llamas. Corrió a través del pasillo que le seguía, con el temor latente de que la bestia pudiera hallar a su compañera antes que él. Aquel espacio parecía infinito y, mientras gritaba su nombre en un intento desesperado por ubicarla, cada vez temía más lo que pudiera pasar en el tiempo que no estuviese a su lado.

Al final del corredor, se encontró en una sala realmente amplia, poblada de columnas de diseño antiguo que antaño habrían servido de soporte para un techo que en la actualidad se había desmoronado, por lo que no era de extrañar que aquel lugar presentara un ambiente similar al del exterior. Aún nevaba, pero ya no había un viento realmente fuerte, sino uno más bien gentil. La niebla había comenzado a disiparse, pero el ambiente aún presentaba aquel triste tono gris a donde apuntara la vista.

—¿Sweetie? ¿Sweetie, estás aquí? -Preguntó, mientras avanzaba a través de aquella gran habitación. Sus llamados eran respondidos únicamente por ecos, a los cuales les seguía un largo y sospechoso silencio. El dragón permanecía en estado de alerta, pues sabía que no estaba solo en ese lugar.

Al doblar en determinada columna, vio al fondo de la sala a aquella temible criatura de espaldas, refregando su rostro sobre la nieve desesperadamente. En ese momento Spike descendió su arma para sostener el extremo con una sola garra, y el sonido del roce hizo que las orejas de la bestia se irguieran. Para cuando el monstruo se volteó, el dragón no pudo ocultar su sorpresa y asqueo, porque lo que frente a él se encontraba era eso mismo: un monstruo.

—Santa Celestia... -Susurró, pues la bestia ya no tenía piel que cubriera su rostro; estaba en carne viva, dejando a la vista todos sus dientes, así como sus ojos sin parpados. Varias áreas de su cuerpo también habían sido quemadas en su totalidad, dejando el músculo al descubierto.- Cielos... si que eres un bastardo horrible. -Dijo con evidente disgusto.

Mientras la mantícora se acercaba al dragón a paso lento pero decidido, el mismo se percató de que había llegado la hora de su último enfrentamiento con aquel némesis que en poco tiempo se había ganado todo su odio. Alguien iba a caer en aquel lugar, y no planeaba ser él.

—¡Terminemos con esto! -Vociferó, lanzándose a dar el primer ataque. Pero la astuta bestia no tenía pensado permitirse caer en los mismos trucos, lo que dejo en claro al detener el golpe de la barra de hierro con sus poderosas mandíbulas.- Oh no...

Un fuerte crujido, y segundo después el dragón quedó sosteniendo la mitad de su arma, de un largo que a duras penas serviría para defenderse. Soltó aquel trozo del arma que antes le había salvado la vida, mientras su enemigo escupía el otro.

—De acuerdo, esto es malo. -Susurró, poniéndose en guardia mientras pensaba cómo superar aquella situación, ahora que carecía un medio para repeler los ataques de la bestia. Mientras la misma avanzaba, el dragón comenzaba a retroceder. No podía lanzarse sin defensa cuando un solo ataque de su enemigo podía significar el fin. ¿Qué podía hacer?

Su respuesta llegó en forma de salvamento cuando una flecha se clavó a centímetros de sus pies, sobresaltándole tanto a la mantícora como a él mismo.

—¿Qué demo-...? -Se preguntó, dirigiendo su mirada al techo adjunto. Encontró con sorpresa a una unicornio blanca vistiendo ropa de invierno y una bufanda gris, sosteniendo un extraño aparato mediante su magia, con dos flechas cargadas en el estuche de su espalda.

—¡Spike, ten cuidado! -Le advirtió.

—¡Hubiera estado bien que me lo dijeras antes! -Le gritó, devolviendo su atención a la mantícora que ahora le daba la espalda, dirigiéndose hacia la potra al encontrar en ella un peligro mayor.- ¡Oh no, no lo harás! -Vociferó, al tomarle de su aguijón y tirando fuertemente.

Instintivamente la bestia se volteó para atacarle con sus zarpas, pero Spike la soltó a tiempo para evadirla, lanzándose a un lado para luego incorporarse en el momento que le atacara, y correr a través de aquella habitación siendo perseguido por la misma, doblando ocasionalmente en alguna columna para esquivar sus embestidas. Ahora tenía su atención.

—¡Apunta bien esta vez! -Le gritó.

—¡Eso intento! -Respondió ella, teniendo presente el hecho de que solo le restaban dos tiros más.

Una segunda flecha salió disparada de aquel artilugio, clavándose directamente en el costado derecho de la criatura. Frente al rugido de dolor de su parte al voltearse Spike se volvió rápidamente y, aprovechando su distracción, la embistió con todas sus fuerzas hacia una de las columnas frente a las cuales se encontraba. El peso de la bestia fue su perdición cuando por causa del impacto la estructura de roca cedió sobre él. El dragón apenas alcanzó a escapar de la caída de los escombros, que terminaron por enterrar a su enemigo mortal en escasos segundos.

Instantes después, Spike permanecía en el suelo, sin desviar la mirada del montón de escombros que ahora sepultaban a la criatura. Su respiración era en extremo agitada y, mientras se levantaba lentamente, buscaba a Sweetie en el techo, hallando a una sonriente combatiente en el mismo lugar.

—¿Se puede saber de dónde sacaste eso? -Preguntó con gracia.

—Lo sostenía una de las armaduras en el corredor. ¿No es genial? -Replicó, emocionada.

—Genial sería que tuvieras cuidado. Es una ballesta, y por poco me das a mí.

—¡Deberías felicitarme! ¡Incluso me sobró una flecha! -Se excusó ella, cuando la montaña de escombros comenzó a moverse ligeramente. Un segundo después, con un dolido rugido de por medio, la bestia escapó a su cautiverio de piedra nuevamente.

El dragón se sobresaltó y aterrorizó al descubrir que probablemente no había forma posible de detener a aquel demonio. Estaba claro desde un principio que aquella no era una mantícora normal, pues cualquier otra hacia mucho que hubiera cedido; esa bestia había sido puesta en aquel templo específicamente para evitar que nadie tomara aquel diamante, y si lo hacía, asegurarse de que no consiguiera escapar. Ahora lo sabía.

El demonio de perpetuos ojos amarillos rengueaba hacia su enemigo, dispuesto a llegar hasta el extremo para eliminar al dragón y a la unicornio. Desesperado, Spike inició una nueva descarga de llamas verdes sobre la bestia que, a pesar de sentir lo que restaba de su cuerpo quemarse nuevamente, continuó su camino. Al acabarse su aliento, el dragón continuaba retrocediendo, pronto encontrándose cercado contra la pared de aquella habitación.

El monstruo levantó su zarpa derecha con objeto de aniquilar a su presa, quien tenía el horror marcado en el rostro, en un único y último ataque. Pero cuando estaba a punto de arrebatar su vida, sintió sus sentidos comenzar a desvanecerse. Primero fue su oído, pues ya no era capaz de escuchar el silbido del viento. Luego su vista, que se oscurecía a medida que sus piernas cedían. Y finalmente, su tacto, dado que ya no era capaz de sentir nada más. Finalmente, el cuerpo cayó sin vida al suelo, sin nada más que le sostuviera.

La última flecha de Sweetie yacía clavada en su nuca, y el brillo en los demoniacos ojos de aquel monstruo se había apagado para siempre. Detrás de él y frente al dragón, la unicornio mantenía en alto aquella ballesta, temblando, aunque no por causa del frío.

—Yo... yo lo-... lo-... -Decía entrecortadamente, cuando el dragón esquivó a la bestia caída para dirigirse a su compañera rápidamente. La misma dejó caer su arma cuando el dragón la tomó en sus brazos, sin ella ofrecer resistencia alguna.- Gracias a Celestia que estás bien. -Susurró ella en su oído, con lágrimas en los ojos.

—No lo habría logrado sin ti. -Dijo él de la misma forma.

Todo había terminado. Ambos se dejaron caer en el suelo sin dejar de abrazarse, exhaustos pues aquel combate les había debilitado enormemente. A sus espaldas, el monstruo había comenzado a deshacerse en un torrente de cenizas, que poco a poco se esparcieron por causa de la brisa.

Claro, esto no fue notado por los presentes, quienes por primera vez en toda la noche se sentían seguros, fuera del alcance de cualquier peligro. Fue entonces que se percataron de que los rayos del sol se colaban a través de las nubes grises, alcanzando aquel castillo. La noche había terminado.

—Está amaneciendo... -Dijo el dragón, sonriendo melancólicamente al dirigir su mirada al cielo, sin soltar a su querida compañera.

—Lo logramos. -Susurró ella, emocionada.

—Después de todo lo que pasamos aquí... cielos. No puedo creerlo.

—Creo que Rarity y Twilight tampoco lo creerán. -Dijo ella, no muy convencida.

—Cuando sepan todo esto... bueno, creo que nos castigaran por un largo tiempo. -Bromeó al apartarse, cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Por un tiempo? Quizá a ti, mis padres me castigarán para siempre. -Se lamentó con gracia.

—Tendremos muchos problemas cuando regresemos, ¿Verdad? -Dijo él, melancólico. La unicornio acompañó aquella expresión, antes de sonreírle, arqueando una ceja.- Cielos, ¿Ahora que se te ocurrió?

—Nada, solo estaba pensando que quizá... tan solo quizá, no deban saber que estuvimos aquí.

—¿De qué estás hablando? Lo descubrirán tarde o temprano, y ahí si que tendremos problemas.

—¿Pero como? Hasta donde saben, vine a visitar a nuestros padres en Ponyville ayer, y volveré hoy en la tarde. ¿Y qué hay de ti?

—Oh rayos, no le avisé a Twilight que saldría. Debe estar muy preocupada...

—¿Pero acaso no tenía ella que ocuparse de los preparativos para la celebración? Sé como es Twilight, y de seguro debe tener toda su atención puesta en el evento.

—E-es cierto, quizá ni siquiera haya notado que no estaba ahí.

—Eso nos facilita mucho las cosas.

—De acuerdo, no le diremos nada de esto... a nadie. Ni siquiera a Applebloom o a Scootaloo, ¿De acuerdo?

—Oh vamos, ellas saben guardar se-

—A nadie. -Le interrumpió.- Si queremos que esto sea un secreto, nadie puede saberlo. ¿Trato? -Refunfuñando ante aquella condición, Sweetie terminó por suspirar profundamente, aceptando al final.

—De acuerdo, esta aventura será _nuestro_ secreto. -Resolvió, ofreciendo su casco. Spike le sonrió confidente, antes de chocarlo con su puño cerrado.

—_¡Con cerrojo y si no arrojo un pastelillo a mi ojo!_ -Hicieron su Pinkie-Promesa al unisono, riendo amenamente al final, cuando la expresión de Sweetie cambió al instante.

—Espera, ¿Qué hora es? -El dragón revisó su reloj de muñeca.

—Las... 7:30, ¿Por qué? -Preguntó, recibiendo una reacción extremadamente dramática en respuesta.

—¡Cielos, debemos apresurarnos! ¡Si el tren no funciona tendremos que buscar un carruaje que nos lleve! ¡Y hoy será muy dificil encontrar a uno que nos lleve hasta Canterlot! -Se preocupaba ella trotando de un lado a otro, mientras el dragón permanecía en la misma posición con aspecto meditativo.

—Por Celestia, Sweetie, relájate. Conozco a alguien que puede llevarnos.

—¿E-estás seguro? Digo, es la Noche de los Corazones Cálidos, y no cualquiera está disponible para-...

—Tranquila, me debe un gran favor hace un buen tiempo. Creo que es hora de cobrárselo. -Le guiñó un ojo, antes de ponerse en camino a la entrada de la sala.

—¡Entonces vamos! ¡No hay tiempo que perder! -Se adelantó ella, trotando con entusiasmo.

—Por todos los cielos, ¡Sweetie, espera! ¡No me hagas correr!

—¡Si no te apresuras te dejaré atrás! -Rió ella, perdiéndose en el corredor.

—Cielos... no tienes remedio. -Dijo por lo bajo, para luego sonreír y correr tras ella.- ¡Espérame!

Y así fue como, al amanecer, su aventura había terminado. Los rayos del sol se paseaban a través de las nubes, iluminando el antiguo castillo que en el día presentaba un aspecto realmente diferente. Mientras recorrían el corredor principal, en cuyo extremo se exhibían los estandartes del día y de la noche, ambos intentaban rescatar en sus recuerdos cada paso que habían dado desde la tarde anterior, cuando partieron de la biblioteca.

Fue en ese momento que Sweetie rememoró el episodio que Spike había sufrido horas atrás durante el ataque de los timberwolves, pero al admirar el feliz rostro de su compañero, la sombra de duda en su mirada se desvaneció por completo. Aquel era su amigo, el optimista dragón que años atrás había conocido; eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber.

Antes de lo que hubieran imaginado, se encontraron sobre el puente que daba acceso a Ponyville desde el bosque Everfree, admirando el bello escenario que frente a ellos se extendía; la bella imagen que daba aquel tranquilo paraje tocado por los rayos del amanecer.

Aquella peligrosa búsqueda, en la que habían aprendido a confiar el uno en el otro con sus vidas quizá hubiera llegado a su fin, pero su historia apenas estaba comenzando. No lo sabían en ese entonces, pero aún les quedaba un largo camino por recorrer.

Pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que la unicornio averiguara lo que realmente le había sucedido a su amigo dragón aquel día, y descubriese la verdad. Y pasaría incluso más tiempo antes de que supieran que la joya purpura que ahora brillaba con intensidad en el bolsillo de la unicornio, no era un simple diamante. Pero ahora, frente a sus ojos un nuevo día había comenzado y, a pesar de ser uno relativamente gris por causa de la estación, el sol lucía más brillante que nunca para ambos.

* * *

><p><em>¡Tarde pero seguro!<em>

_Y así llegamos al final del primer acto, que quizá para algunos se haya tornado algo largo. Lo siento, pero quería cerrar bien esta parte de la historia._

_Faltan pocas horas y la celebración de la noche de los corazones cálidos está a la vuelta de la esquina. ¿Lograrán nuestros héroes llegar a tiempo? ¡Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo! Que, con favor de Jebus, postearé dentro de un par de semanas._

_En fin, espero que vengan disfrutando de esta historia tanto como yo disfruto al escribirla, y nos estaremos leyendo nuevamente cuando esta aventura continúe._

_¡Hasta la vista! ¡Y gracias por leer!_


End file.
